So Close
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: TV SHOW BASED: Kaelyn Ryan just lost her parents and is moving to NY from LA to live with her Aunt Lily. With her vulnerable heart she is intrigued by bad boy Chuck Bass, can this bad boy be tamed by this gentle heart? ChuckOC
1. Bad Boys Can Be Tamed

A/N: This is my second GG fic. I was in the middle of cleaning my room and listening to music and I started thinking and I came up with the idea for this fic. So I hope you enjoy!

Title: So Close

Summary: TV SHOW BASED: Kaelyn Ryan just lost her parents and as part of her mother's will she was place in the custody of her aunt Lily van der Woodson. Kaelyn is forced to get used to life in NY's Upper East Side and leave behind her life in LA. When warned about the antics of a certain Chuck Bass, Kaelyn is intrigued. Can Kaelyn tame this bad boy or will he stay in his old ways of parties and sex?

**Chapter 1 –**

Kaelyn looked out the window of the cab as it drove through the streets of New York City. So much had changed in the last time she had been there at only 10 years old. There was more color and it seemed a tad bit busier. Water slipped down the glass of the window and the patter of the raindrops could be heard in the roof of the cab. Kaelyn hugged her coat around her. The coat had belonged to her mother. A single tear fell from Kaelyn's right eye, she quickly took her index finger and wiped it away. The cab then pulled in front of a large majestic brown building.

"Palace Hotel." The driver said. "That'll be 50 bucks."

"Thank you." Kaelyn said as she handed the driver a 50. The driver got out of the cab before she opened the door and he opened the trunk where he pulled out 2 large suitcases. Kaelyn grabbed her purse and the smaller suitcase next to her before she exited the cab.

She stepped out into rainy New York and suddenly an umbrella was over hear head and next to her smiling was her aunt Lily. Lily van der Woodson was the sister of Kaelyn's mother Charlotte Ryan. Kaelyn was in New York to live permanently. She never thought she would ever be moving somewhere without her parents before 18, but this was under horrible circumstances. Two weeks prior Charlotte and her husband Kaelyn's father Tyler Ryan were in a horrible car crash and both died. In the Ryan family will it had been stated that if anything happened Kaelyn would live with Charlotte's older sister Lily and her two children Serena and Erik.

The crash had been a horrible one enough that there were no bodies to have a proper funeral service so there was a memorial service planned in New York where both Charlotte and Tyler's families resided. Kaelyn had been thrown from a loop one minute planning a girls day out with her mom to the next packing for New York because her mother was dead. She was only allowed to bring what she needed right away like clothes and important items, but she had to leave all her other things behind to be packed by the house staff.

"Kaelyn I'm so glad you arrived safely. Serena and Erik are waiting for you in the lobby. So let's get your things." Lily said.

Two Bellhops came and grabbed all of Kaelyn's bags. Lily and Kaelyn walked silently into the lobby of the hotel and at once Kaelyn was grabbed into a hug by her cousin Serena. Kaelyn had last seen her cousins when they came to LA two years prior for a week. Kaelyn and Serena had the best time together in that one week. Family members always teased them for being just like twins physically and mentally. When Serena had come to LA the girls would walk up the street and they were stopped by so many people assuming they were twins. Since Kaelyn had cut her blonde hair into a short bob.

"Kay!" Serena said excitedly. Kaelyn hugged her back and she spotted Erik behind Serena who waved.

"Rena, it's been so long." Kaelyn said happily hugging her cousin. She knew if there was anyone who would help her through this trying time it would be Serena who had always been her support for everything. Ever since both of the girls could use email they were talking at least twice a week. Every now and then a phone call, but they were always no email.

"Well let's get Kaelyn moved in and then we are off to dinner at the Waldorf's." Lily said.

Kaelyn and Serena chatted the entire time in the elevator and then to the suite were the van der Woodsons had been living. The bellhops arrived right after them with Kaelyn's bags.

"I still can't believe you cut your hair." Serena said as the girls pulled Kaelyn's bags into a room.

"I wanted something new." Kaelyn said.

"Girls we are going to be running late hurry." Lily called from the living room.

"Coming." The girls said in unison.

The family arrived at the Waldorf's Upper Eat Side apartment. Serena and Kaelyn walked with their arms linked into the apartment.

"Serena finally!" called a voice. Coming down the stairs was Blair Waldorf who stopped in her tracks as she spotted Kaelyn with Serena. "You _must_ be Kaelyn." Blair said as she came down the stairs and hugged Kaelyn.

"Yes Blair, right?" Kaelyn questioned.

"The one and only." Blair said happily. "Well everyone is already in the dining room."

Everyone went into the dining room and took their seats. The girls sat at the end in intense conversation. Kaelyn heard all about the school and about a certain Gossip Girl that they talked about always had the latest on everyone in the UES.

After dinner they returned to the hotel. Serena and Kaelyn sat in the bar having martinis. Serena told Kaelyn more about the school and what there is to do in New York. The girls walked towards the elevator where they were stopped by Chuck Bass who looked Kaelyn up and down. Kaelyn flashed a simple smile as their eyes met.

"Serena who is the new friend?" Chuck asked.

"This is my cousin Kaelyn. She just moved in with us." Serena said.

"Chuck Bass, a real pleasure Kaelyn." He said as he took Kaelyn by the hand. Kaelyn felt shivers as his cool lips touched her hand. Kaelyn tried her best not to blush, but she could feel her face becoming extremely hot. He held on to her hand a few more seconds and their eyes met again before he released her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kaelyn said.

"Well we are just heading up for bed, there is school in the morning." Serena said.

"Well good night ladies." Chuck said.

Serena and Kaelyn walked towards the elevator.

"He's cute." Kaelyn said.

"Cute, but that not the guy to mess around with." Serena simply said.

"He is a dog. He uses girls for sex and then just dumps them off. Too much of a bad boy for you." Serena said as they stopped into the elevator.

"Bad boys can be tamed." Kaelyn said with a smirk.

"Not that one." Serena said as she went to press the button for the number floor they were going to. Kaelyn looked out the door. She and Chuck made eye contact and she smiled. He blew her a kiss as the doors to the elevator closed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. _**Review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. A Snack

Chapter 2 –

Kaelyn tossed and turned in the bed that was now her own, but it didn't feel like her own. She lay in the bed starring at the ceiling where her mind drifted back to her parents and when she found out they had been killed. It had all been the work of a drunk driver who was now in a coma. Kaelyn wanted to pull the plug on her own. This man had been to careless to drink and get behind the wheel of a car and at that her parents were dead. Kaelyn sat up in the bed and wiped the tears from her face. She slipped out of the bed and over to her newly filled closet where she pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans. Kaelyn dressed and slipped out of the door to her room and then out of the door to the suite. She stepped inside the elevator and went down to the lobby. She walked outside where she opened the umbrella she had grabbed on the way out of the suite. Even at one in the morning the street was filled with cars. Kaelyn walked up the went street and sat on a park bench under a hanging. She closed her eyes and felt the cool air against her face.

After about a half an hour Kaelyn made her way back to the hotel. Passing the bar she looked inside and there were still people sitting around having their drinks.

"Care for a drink." Kaelyn turned to see Chuck smiling.

"Sure." Kaelyn said. They entered the bar together and sat at a table in a corner.

"What will it be? My parents own the place it's all on me." Chuck asked.

"How about an apple martini." Kaelyn said. Chuck left and returned with her martini and a rum and coke for himself.

"Up late, can't sleep?" Chuck asked.

Kaelyn took a sip of her martini and nodded. "It's weird. I live here now, but it's not home."

"So what brought you out here?" Chuck asked as he sat back in his seat and observed Kaelyn.

"My parents, they died two weeks ago. I was sent here to live with my aunt Lily." Kaelyn explained while she attempted not to meet his eyes.

"Rough. Well you are welcome here in New York." Chuck said.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said with a smile. She looked up and met Chuck's eyes, but quickly looked away and down. "And thanks for the drink."

"No problem." Chuck said as he scooted closer to Kaelyn where he moved a strain of hair out of her face. Kaelyn smiled and looked towards him. She thought to herself that Serena had to be wrong because he seemed to gentle. He then placed a hand on her cheek and moved closer to her. He put his lips against hers. Kaelyn quickly moved away.

"Problem?" Chuck asked.

"No it's just that, nothing." Kaelyn said looking down at the table.

Chuck took a finger and lifted her head by her chin and smiled at her. He moved towards her where he began to kiss her again. Kaelyn kissed him back. Kaelyn gasped as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She closed her eyes and put her hand on the nape of his neck. Chuck placed a hand on the back of the chair and strengthened the kiss. His other hand moved to her lap. He moved his lips away for a moment.

"Want to take this upstairs?" he asked.

"Not tonight. It's late and I better be getting to bed. School in the morning you know." Kaelyn said as she slipped away from him and stood. She picked up her martini and drowned it down quickly.

"I'll walk you up." Chuck said as he stood as well. He slipped an arm around her waist as they walked into the lobby and into the elevator. In the elevator he moved her against the wall where he continued the kissing. His hands traveled her body. He slipped a hand under her sweater and just then the door to the elevator opened.

"Goodnight." Kaelyn whispered against his lips before slipping away and out of the elevator. She quietly entered the suite and then into her room where she quickly changed back into her pajamas and slipped into bed to attempt to sleep before school. Kaelyn turned over on her side and placed her fingers to her lips. She smiled to herself and with a thought of Chuck she fell fast asleep.

-

New Girl for Chuck

So early this morning more like 2am Chuck Bass was spotted in the Palace bar with a blonde and no it wasn't Serena though she looked a lot like her, but with a short bob haircut. Sources say that this bob cut blonde is the cousin of Serena van der Woodsen who recently lost her parents in a car crash. So could Chuck be praying on a vulnerable heart or could he actually want more with this sexy Serena look-a-like. Well we shall see if an actual relationship comes of this or will the vulnerable blonde get her heart broken like so man in the past.

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn was exhausted after her first day of school. When she and Serena returned from school she was the first on the couch where she closed her eyes. The day had been an exciting one with going to a new school and meeting the rest of Serena's friends and finally meeting Dan the boyfriend that Serena talked about all the time. Sitting on the couch Kaelyn felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, but the number she didn't recognize. Kaelyn flipped over her phone and place it to her ear.

"Hello." Kaelyn said and she played with a button on her uniform.

"Have a good day?" Chuck's voice came.

"How did you get this number?" Kaelyn asked playfully.

"I have my sources. So how about you and I have dinner in my suite?" he asked.

"Can't my grandmother is coming into town and the family is having dinner. Well Serena might not come since she is currently angry with her, but yeah sorry can't." Kaelyn said.

"Well then how about a snack. You can come over now." Chuck said.

"Sure." Kaelyn said.

"Alright well room 1245 (NOTE: _totally made this up – it was visable in an episode, but I don't remember it sorry_)." Chuck said.

"I'll be there soon." Kaelyn said.

"Excited to see you." Chuck said and there was a click.

Kaelyn smiled to herself. She stood and walked into her room to change her clothes. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans, a black tube top and a white cardigan sweater. Kaelyn entered the living room where Serena sat with Dan who had just arrived. Dan waved as Kaelyn entered the room.

"I'm going to explore a bit." Kaelyn said.

"We'll come with." Serena said.

"No it's alright you two stay here enjoy your time alone." Kaelyn said as she picked up her purse off of the end table and she exited the suite. She walked to the elevator and took it to the twelfth floor. She walked to room 1245 and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Chuck who was still in his school uniform.

"Come in." he said as he moved out of the way. Kaelyn walked into the room and Chuck closed the door behind her. "Make yourself at home."

Kaelyn made her way to the couch where she sat and looked around. Chuck offered her a glass of wine. Kaelyn sipped on the wine and continued to look around the room. Chuck then sat next to her on the couch where he placed an arm around her.

"Enjoy school today?" Chuck asked placing his wine class on the table.

"It's nice. I miss my school in California though." Kaelyn said.

"It'll grow on you." Chuck said. He took Kaelyn's glass and sat it on the table. He moved towards her and began to kiss her. They together leaned onto the couch where he continued to kiss her. He began to removed her sweater when Kaelyn pushed him away.

"None of that." Kaelyn said flirtatiously, but at the same time seriously.

Chuck nodded and went back to kissing her. He moved from her mouth and began kissing her neck Kaelyn lay in the couch with so many feelings going through her body. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes closed as he moved from her neck down, but then he came back to her lips. They both sat up still kissing and he motioned for her to stand up. Kissing they made their way to the bed where Chuck lied her down on the bed. Kaelyn and Chuck made out for nearly a half an hour when room service arrived with the food that Chuck had ordered for them. They then sat on the bed eating cheesecake and strawberries. Chuck fed Kaelyn a strawberry and ran his fingers over her lips.

"It's late. I've got to get going to get ready for dinner." Kaelyn said as she glanced at the clock. "Thanks for the snack." Kaelyn said as she slipped off the bed.

"I guess we will have to get together later then." He said with a wink.

"Yeah later." Kaelyn said as she grabbed her purse and walked of the door. Making her way into the suite she was greeted by her grandmother who grabbed her into a hug.

"Daring I haven't seen you for a few years. How are you?" she asked.

"Good, I'm good." Kaelyn said.

"That's good. I know it's hard, but I am here to get you through this." Her grandmother said as she let her out of the hug. "I never thought I'd out live any of my children. Well that's how thing went didn't they. So I suppose Serena won't be joining us?"

"No she won't." Lily said.

"Well someday she will learn I guess." Her grandmother said with a hint of resentment.

"Well I am going to change for dinner." Kaelyn said as she made her way into her room. She looked in the mirror and there was a hicky on the side of her neck. She was extremely happy that her grandmother didn't notice it because she knew she would have pointed it out. It was a good think it was winter so Kaelyn took out a turtle neck to change into. After changing she made her way out to have dinner with her family.

A/N: I'm glad people are enjoying the story. If you have any ideas put them in a review and I might be able to work them in.


	3. Tears and Passion

A/N: Thanks to princetongirl for the review!

Chapter 3 –

Kaelyn walked up the hall towards her 5th period class when she heard someone call her name softly. She turned and looked down the stairwell to see Chuck motioning for her to come down. She walked down the stairs and down to Chuck who grabbed her by the hand. They snuck around a corner and then out of a back door which lead to an alleyway.

"Chuck, what is this?" Kaelyn asked playfully.

"I want to be with you, that's all." He said before he kissed her softly. Kaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. They kissed until they heard a gasp and then Kaelyn's name softly. The quickly broke apart and Kaelyn turned to see Serena standing with Dan.

"Hey Serena." Kaelyn said trying not to meet Serena's eyes.

"Guess someone else had the same idea as us skipping 5ht period." Dan said.

"Er – yeah." Kaelyn said. "Well I guess I will get to class. See you later." She said to Chuck before rushing past Serena and Dan and going to class.

Later that afternoon Kaelyn sat on her bed with her Math book doing her homework. There was a knock on the door and Serena walked in. She sat at the end of Kaelyn's bed.

"So you and Chuck." She said.

"I know you warned me, but he isn't bad. He actually is a great guy who has been so sweet tome." Kaelyn said as she looked up from her Math book. "He has been so helpful and when I am upset over my parents and just want to talk he is always there to listen."

"With his tongue down your throat." Serena commented.

"Only some of the time." Kaelyn said with a giggle. "He is a great guy."

"Have you two? You know." Serena asked.

"Oh no." Kaelyn said with a gasp. "Nope not at all."

"Well maybe a bad boy can be tamed, but remember my warning." Serena said. "So want to go shopping to pick out something to wear for the memorial?"

"Yeah. This homework can get done later." Kaelyn said as she closed her book and slipped off of the bed.

-

Skipping?

So Chucks new women is no other than Kaelyn Ryan the cousin of Serena van der Woodsen and new resident of New York. Her parents were killed in a car crash back in Los Angeles, California, but now she lives with the van der Woodsens. Could it be too soon for her to be in a relationship and is Chuck just praying on her vulnerable heart which is still grieving from the death of her parents.

Either way they were spotted behind Constance skipping 5th period and having a private makeout session in the alleyway. Looks like things are warming up with these two and the question that stands is if Chuck has had her in his bed already?

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn sat in the memorial service for her parents with people she doubted even really knew her parents that well. The entire time she starred at the front of the room. After their was a repast where everyone stood around socializing. Kaelyn had become tired of people walking up to her and telling her that they were sorry for her loss. After at least the 50th person Kaelyn grabbed her purse and left. She caught the first cab she could flag down and went back to the hotel. Standing outside the hotel she had broken down. The entire time at the service and repast she felt that she couldn't cry with all of those people. At once she felt someone hug her and she opened her closed eyes to see Chuck.

"Here let's get inside." He said as he walked her inside. In the elevator he took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "It's ok don't cry."

Chuck walked her into his room and poured her a glass of wine, which she drowned down quickly. She then had two more glasses and laid on Chuck's couch. She sat up when he walked over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. They began to kiss forcefully and they moved over to the bed. Chuck took a hand behind her and unzipped her dress. Kaelyn took her hands and began to unbutton Chuck's shirt. She yanked his shirt off quickly and made her way to his pants. Chuck slipped off Kaelyn's dress and laid her down on the bed.

Waking up Kaelyn turned over and was looking Chuck in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. Kaelyn smiled back at him.

"Morning beautiful." Chuck said looking Kaelyn in the eyes.

"Good morning." Kaelyn said with a smile. Her smile then turned to a frown an she gasped. "It's morning. I've gotta go. Aunt Lily is probably freaking out." Kaelyn slipped out of the bed with a blanket around her. She rushed around the bed and grabbed all her clothes. She dressed under the blanket and blew a kiss to Chuck before leaving the room. Coming into the suite Lily was sitting on the couch and jumped up when Kaelyn came inside.

"Where were you I was so worried?" Lily said as she grabbed Kaelyn into her arms.

"Sorry Aunt Lily. I guess I couldn't handle the services and repast. I'm sorry I didn't call." Kaelyn said.

"Where did you go?" Lily asked.

"I was safe, don't worry." Kaelyn said. Kaelyn walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. As the water ran over her body she closed her eyes and remembered all the passion she shared with Chuck. Feelings rushed there her body and she smiled remembering saying Chucks name and feeling his hands all over her body. She thought to herself that maybe she had tamed a bad boy.

A/N: I am enjoying working on my GG fics and for those who read my GH and HP fics I am working on them.


	4. Who Let the Dog Out?

A/N: Thanks for enjoying and thanks for the review **xUNDENiABLE**

In case any of you were wondering the title of the story is after the song from the _**Enchanted**__ Soundtrack performed by __**Jon McLaughlin**_

**Chapter 4 –**

Kaelyn sat at lunch waiting for Serena. She picked through her pasta and picked out all the onions and began eating her pasta. At once Blair sat down next to her and smiled as she opened her plastic contaiaer which held a salad.

"So Kaelyn I hear you're doing Chuck." Blair said.

Kaelyn's eyes widened and she started choking on her pasta. Kaelyn quickly swallowed what was in her mouth and turned to Blair who smirked. "Excuse me?" Kaelyn asked.

"Well everyone knows. You and Chuck are together so of course you're hooking up." Blair said as she put a little bit of salt on her salad.

"We're dating yes." Kaelyn said simply. Kaelyn had not taken a liking to Blair. She could tell that Blair was the type of person who would stab you in the back. Living in LA it's best to learn how to spot those type of people out as soon as possible and the first day Kaelyn met Blair she could tell that there was something there that truthfully wasn't friendly so she wasn't going to divulge any information to Blair that could somehow be used against her.

Blair smirked and smiled. "He's good isn't he?" she asked. "He and I hooked-up and he is really great."

"I'd rather not talk about my personal business." Kaelyn said.

"Come on we're girls we talk about this stuff." Blair said as she popped a raisin in her mouth.

Kaelyn rolled her eyes and turned to Blair and looked her in the eyes. "We talk about it with girls who we are friends with and Blair we are not, I repeat not friend. Yes, you are my cousin's best friend. I lived in LA all my life and I know when to spot a bitch and Blair you are just one of those bitches and I don't wish to be friends with you. Okay, now if you will excuse me."

She stood and grabbed her tray. She threw away her pasta and walked out of the cafeteria. Blair sat in her spot with a blank look on her face. Kaelyn passed Serena who waved at her as she walked out of the cafeteria doors. Kaelyn walked outside and on the steps she saw Chuck sitting with Nate. She walked down the stairs and sat next to Chuck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sexy." Chuck said and kissed her.

"Hey guys." Kaelyn said happily. Chuck had a bag of chips and Kaelyn reached inside the bag and pulled out a few chips.

"Hungry?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"Totally." Kaelyn said before stuffing the chips into her mouth.

"Let's blow this place." Chuck said as she stood. He helped Kaelyn up.

"See you guys later. I'm gonna stay here." Nate said.

"Suit yourself." Chuck said as he put his arm around Kaelyn's waist and walked up the street where his limo was waiting. He and Kaelyn boarded into the limo where they went to a small restaurant for lunch.

"So babe dinner tonight right?" he asked as he fed her a piece of chocolate cake.

Kaelyn chewed and swallowed the cake before smiling back at him. "Of course."

"So tonight at 8 just meet me in the lobby and we will be gone." Chuck said as he finished up the cake. "Well let's get back to school."

Kaelyn slipped into gym class as if she had never been gone. Serena waved at her as she came into class. Kaelyn sat on the yoga mat next to Serena and joined the class in their stretches.

"So where'd you go?" Serena whispered.

"Lunch." Kaelyn said simply with a smile.

After school Kaelyn decided to walk back to the hotel. She spotted Jenny walking ahead of her and she jogged up to her. Kaelyn had only spoken to Jenny a few times and she knew that this girl had a sweet heart, but tried to much to try and get in with Blair and her little group, which was a waste of her time because she would just turn into a evil witch just like Blair, which didn't get you far in life at all.

"Hey Jenny." Kaelyn said happily.

"Kaelyn hi." Jenny said turning to her.

"So what's up." Kaelyn asked.

"Nothing much. I was going to head to the fabric store to pick up a few things." Jenny said as they crossed the street.

"You sew?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah." Jenny answered.

"Me to, I love to design and make my own clothes it's more satisfying." Kaelyn said happily. She pulled a sketch book out of her Coach tote and opened it up. There were sketches of dresses everywhere.

"These are amazing." Jenny said. "I wish I could sketch my clothes out like that."

"It's pretty easy. While in LA I took some classes at FIDM and I learned so much about fashion design." Kaelyn explained.

"So are you going to Blair's party tomorrow night?" Jenny asked.

"No way. I wouldn't be caught dead there." Kaelyn spat.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Blair isn't the type of person I generally hang out with." Kaelyn said. "You're pretty cool Jenny, don't let types like Blair make you think anything less."

"Thanks." Jenny said.

"Well I better get going. I have a date with Chuck tonight." Kaelyn said happily.

"Well have fun." Jenny said. "See you later."

"You too." Kaelyn crossed the street and headed towards the hotel.

-

Blair opened the door to revel Chuck standing outside. She smirked as she walked in.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. "I'd assume you'd be with your little girlfriend." Blair said as she closed the door behind him.

"I will be later on." He said as he sat down on the couch. "I need your help though."

"My help?" she asked.

"Yes your help. So I want to get Kaelyn a gift to show her that I, I guess care so what should I get her?" he asked.

"You care?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I care so what?" Chuck spat.

"Well girls like things that show you put in thought and that there is some meaning behind it." Blair said. "I still can't get over that fact that you actually care about her."

"Look I didn't come here for you to patronize me, I just needed an idea for a gift." Chuck said as he stood up and walked out the door. Blair chuckled as he left. She stood and looked out the window where moments later she saw him board into his limo. Blair grabbed her purse and left out of the apartment where she caught a cab to go do some shopping. Just as she was walking past Tiffanys she spotted Chuck with a sales girl looking at some jewelry. Blair thought for a minute and smiled devilishly. He was looking at how the bracelet would look on an actual wrist. They were standing in the perfect part of the store for Blair who took out her cell phone and took a picture at the perfect moment that looked like Chuck was chatting up the salesgirl and giving her an expensive gift. She quickly walked away from the store window and sent it straight to no other than Gossip Girl.

-

Back at his old Games

For a moment there I really had hope in Chuck, but it looks like he is back in his old ways playing girls. It's sad that I really thought he had something real for Kaelyn, but I guess not since he was spotted chatting up a pretty girl and giving her a diamond tennis bracelet. Nice bracelet though, but the thing is the girl wasn't Kaelyn who is head over heels for Chuck and the word is they are supposed to be going on a special date tonight. Hopefully she finds out before it's too late because if not she will be not just heartbroken, but broken herself.

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn looked in the full length mirror at herself in the floor length black dress she had created for herself. She put on a pair of diamond earrings, but couldn't think of the perfect necklace to wear with the low cut dress. She was walking out of her room to ask Serena if she had a necklace when there was a knock at the door. Kaelyn opened it to a delivery man who was holding a small package.

"Delivery for Kaelyn Ryan." The man said.

"That's me." Kaelyn said.

"Here you go." The man handed Kaelyn the package and walked up the hall. She closed the door and walked back into her room with the box. She opened it and inside there was a signature teal Tiffanys box. She slipped off the white bow and opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace which when she held it up to her neck in front of the mirror it looked perfect. She smiled to herself and put the necklace on. Inside of the brown box there was a small card with a note.

_A beautiful gift for a Beautiful girl_

_Love,_

_Chuck_

Kaelyn smiled to herself as she placed the card back inside the box. It was five minutes to 8 and before she left Kaelyn went over to her laptop to check her email. Her box was full of messages telling her to check out Gossip Girl. She rolled her eyes and clicked a link on one of the emails to the front page of Gossip Girl. She gasped as she saw the picture of Chuck with the girl. A tear fell down Kaelyn's face. She rushed out the room and caught the elevator to the lobby where Chuck was waiting. He smiled as she approached, but as soon as she approached she slapped him.

"Dog!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at Kaelyn who was now in tears.

"I should have listened. I was warned and I didn't listen. She said you were going to break my heart and I didn't believe it." Kaelyn cried.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"It's all on Gossip Girl you chatting up that girl and giving her a bracelet. You are such a dog." Kaelyn said. "Take your necklace." Kaelyn snatched the diamond necklace off of her neck and shoved it at Chuck. She turned and walked back towards the elevator where he ran up and caught her.

"I wasn't chatting up any girl anywhere. Kaelyn I care about you I really do." Chuck said as Kaelyn stepped into the elevator.

"Save it." Kaelyn spat.

"Kaelyn, I love you." Chuck said as the elevator closed.

A/N: YAY I am so happy at the success of this story. So tell me what you think and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share them with me.


	5. Getting Outside

A/N: Thanks to princetongirl and zoey kankal for the reviews!

Chapter 5 –

-

Showdown at the Palace

Well all I can say is Chuck had it coming. He used poor Kaelyn who already had a broken heart at the death of her parents and he saw that and took it to his advantage. Well after Kaelyn found the truth she showed Chuck a thing or two. I was sent a video of the initial confrontation. Kaelyn gave Chuck a good slap before ending it with him. As Kaelyn stepped into the elevator Chuck said he loved her. Well all I can say is sorry buddy it's too late for that because you've lost Kaelyn for good. This morning he was spotted looking at jewlrey in Harry Winston I guess hoping to make it up to her or his other woman. Either way he has lost Kaelyn and broken another young heart.

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn sat in her bed with her face stained with tears. She had cried herself to sleep and then awoke in the morning and began to cry again. It was true that he was using her for his own pleasure. She had never been the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, but after the death of her parents she was eager for someone to love her and she thought she had found it in Chuck, but he had broken her heart into a million pieces. Never had a guy told her he loved her and in that moment Kaelyn felt like kissing him and telling him that she loved him too, but he hadn't been true to her and in the end she felt that the love he had confessed to her wasn't true at all. No matter how much she tried to not think about it that moment of Chuck saying, "I love you" replayed over and over in her mind. There was a knock on the door and Serena walked inside. She sat on Kaelyn's bed and frowned at the dismay of her cousin.

"Hey girl, it's going to be ok." Serena said softly as she rubbed Kaelyn's back.

"You warned me and I didn't listen, I'm such an idiot." Kaelyn said as she started to cry again. Serena scooted closer and grabbed Kaelyn into a hug.

"I miss my mom so much, whenever I was sat she was there and spent the entire day with me. She was always there and now she's dead."

"Hey you've got me ok." Serena said as she let Kaelyn cry on her shoulder. "Blair's party is tonight. How about we party it up?"

"I'm not going to Blair's party." Kaelyn said at once lifting her head from her cousin's shoulder.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"She's your friend and I respect that, but she just isn't my type of company." Kaelyn said. "Plus I'd rather stay here tonight anyways."

"Kay-Kay you can't stay alone tonight." Serena said. "I won't go to the party and we can watch movies and eat chocolate."

"No, you go. Aunt Lily is going to be here. I will just hang with her." Kaelyn said as she forced a smile. Kaelyn knew Serena was genuine about staying with her, but she couldn't let Serena miss the party on apart of her making the mistake of not taking a warning and getting her heart broken. Serena deserved to go out with her friends and be happy unlike Kaelyn who was in more miserable shape than she was after the death of her parents. She now had their deaths and the pain of heartbreak on top of it.

"If you insist." Serena said. "I feel bad leaving you alone."

"I won't be alone." Kaelyn said. "Go."

-

Chuck passed in his room back and forth. Nate watched as Chuck continued to pace. After last night he had no idea what to do. He really cared for Kaelyn and he didn't know what to do. He never thought he would ever care for a girl that much, he never thought he would ever tell a girl that he loved her, but he knew out of all the lust he had ever felt for a girl this was different. There was something more inside and it took him until that moment to pinpoint it, he loved Kaelyn, but now he was going to have to find a way to prove it to her.

"I don't know what to do." Chuck finally said. "I love her."

"Excuse me?" Nate asked. "Did I just hear you say that you love someone?"

"Yes, I love her." Chuck sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He then looked up and starred blankly at the wall. "Whoever posted that picture on Gossip Girl has to die."

"So wait you love her, but you were chatting up another girl?" Nate asked.

Chuck stood from his bed and went to the window. "I wasn't chatting up another girl. That picture was taken when I was at Tiffanys buying the necklace for Kaelyn. I had the salesgirl put on the bracelet I was first looking at so I could see it on an actual wrist. I wasn't chatting anyone up, for once."

"Well you are going to have to convince Kaelyn of that." Nate said.

"Yeah." Chuck said. "I need air." Chuck grabbed his coat and his signature scarf. He and Nate walked to the front of the hotel where they both lit cigarettes and stood outside.

-

Kaelyn sat on her bed looking through a photo album of her and her parents. She smiled at the crazy pictures of them on vacation in Japan the past summer. They had always had the greatest time just being together as a family. Kaelyn closed the book and walked over to her dresser where she sat the book down. Serena walked into the room and threw a coat at Kaelyn who looked at her with a lost look.

"You are at least getting outside once today." Serena said. "So we are going up the street to get some coffee and danishes."

"I really don't want to go anywhere." Kaelyn said as she sat the coat on the bed.

"My mom said you have to get out at least once and I totally agree so let's go." Serena said. Kaelyn rolled her eyes and picked up the coat. She put it on and followed Serena out. They caught the elevator downstairs and walked out into the cold air. At once Kaelyn heard her name called.

"Kaelyn!" Chuck called as he ran over to her nearly tripping on the icy walkway.

Kaelyn and Serena continued to walk Kaelyn tried her best to not look at him as he ran towards her. At once he was standing in front of her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Kaelyn, that picture wasn't telling the truth. The picture was at Tiffanys when I was looking for the gift for you. I promise I was not cheating on you." He sat at once.

"Get out the way Chuck and crawl back into your trash can." Serena said as she pushed him out the way and she and Kaelyn made their way past him. He turned and ran to catch up with them as they continued to walk. Tears had began to form in Kaelyn's eyes and she tried her best to hold them back.

"I'm telling the truth. Kaelyn I love you and I wouldn't hurt you. You've been through enough and I wouldn't hurt you." He said as he looked Kaelyn in the eyes.

The tears, which had built themselves up in Kaelyn's eyes had started to spill out and fall down her cheeks. She tried her best to sniff them away, but they continued to fall and not stop. Serena grabbed Kaelyn and continued to walk.

"Kaelyn, I love you!" Chuck yelled as Kaelyn and Serena walked up the block.

Once around the corner Kaelyn completely broke down. Serena held her into a hug as Kaelyn cried. They sat on a park bench for a few minutes before Kaelyn regained her composure. They walked to a small coffee shop and they each had a cup of coffee. Kaelyn looked out of the window and sniffed back tears as couples walked happily up the street hand in hand. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Chuck's eyes when he said he loved her. She quickly opened her eyes. The entire time at the coffee shop she didn't engage in any conversation with Serena until Serena spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party tonight?" Serena asked.

Kaelyn thought about it for a minute before speaking. "You know what I'll go. You invited me and I need to rid myself of all this negativity."

"Great, I promise you will have a good time." Serena said happily.

A/N: Thanks again for all the support with this story. I am really enjoying writing these GG fics. I really do need to work on my HP fics, but I just can't stop on these ones I am really having fun. Well just keep up with the comments. I might slow down a bit in the writing this week. It's the last week of my semester and I have two finals on Tuesday, but I will write as much as I can.


	6. So Close

A/N: Thanks for reading it means a lot. I am just on a writing roll, but I am always in a crazy writing mood when it is around Christmas vacation, why I don't know, but I like it so I will continue on.

**NOTE/DISCLAIMER**: There are song lyrics in this chapter and I do not own the song or the lyrics, the rights all go to **Disney**. The song is what the story is named after and that's _**'So Close'**_ preformed by. **Jon McLaughlin**, so enjoy!

Chapter 6 –

Kaelyn and Serena arrived to the party. There were already tons of people there. As soon as they walked in the door they were offered flutes of champagne by a server. Kaelyn took hers and drowned it down. She never thought she was going to be at Blair's party, but she needed to clear her head. Serena went off to find Blair and so Kaelyn found a place by the window where she tagged another server with champagne as he walked by. She took two flutes from him and drowned them both down. Kaelyn watched people dance on the dancefloor. She kept her place by the window and tapped her foot to the music. Looking towards the door she spotted Chuck walk in with Nate. Quickly she turned herself towards the window so he wouldn't notice her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him walk towards the lounge area and before he even got there drowned at least 4 or 5 flutes of champagne just as Kaelyn did.

"Hey." Said a small voice. Kaelyn turned to see Jenny. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't, but Serena dragged me here." Kaelyn said as she looked for Chuck. She saw him sitting down with a bottle of champagne in his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned back to Jenny. "It's an ok party though."

"Yeah it is." Jenny said. "So you and Chuck is it like over?"

"Totally. Totally over." Kaelyn said as she grabbed another flute of champagne off of a passing tray.

"Maybe you should slow down on those." Jenny said as she took the flute from Kaelyn who frowned.

"Maybe, but it does help the pain." Kaelyn said with a sigh. She plopped herself down on a chair and glanced at Chuck before looking down at the floor. "It hurts so bad. I've never felt like this. It's such a tearing feeling and thought it's not physical my body aches everywhere and I feel like I smashed into the sidewalk from a then story building."

Jenny sat down next to her. "It's going to be ok. It's more of an initial shock. Things will get better."

"Hopefully." Kaelyn said. "You go have a good time I don't mean to depress your evening."

"It's ok. Hey I'm your friend I'm here for you." Jenny said happily.

"Thanks so much." Kaelyn said.

"Oh, it looks like the band is going to take the stage." Jenny said. Both girls positioned their chairs to face the stage where the band that was to play took the stage. Kaelyn smiled for the first time that evening. The music was really good. She and Jenny ended up standing and danced along to the music. At one point she looked over to Chuck and their eyes met, she quickly looked away and went back to enjoying herself. When the band finished both girls sat down exhausted and slipped on flutes of champagne.

"I'd like to dedicate this to someone I love." Said a voice over the microphone that was clearly recognizable to Kaelyn. She looked up to see Chuck standing at the microphone with the band that started to play. Her eyes widened as he began to sing. Everyone looked around with surprised looked on their faces because they never even knew he could sing.

"I had no idea he sang." Jenny said.

Kaelyn was lost for words. She looked directly at him and he at her. She knew that must have taken at lot of guts to stand up in front of all his friends and not just divulge his heart, but to actually sing. Even his friends were looking shocked at the fact that he was on stage singing.

"_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew _

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far_

_We are_

_So close..._

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close, and still_

_So far...__"_

Chuck stood on stage for a moment after look right into Kaelyn's eyes. Kaelyn grabbed her purse and stood. She walked as fast as she could to the door. Once out the door she rushed down the stirs nearly falling a few times. She couldn't believe that he would actually do that. Inside she was still lost to if she could believe him or not. The sincerity seemed so real, but with everything she had heard about him it could all just be an act. Kaelyn hugged her coat around her as she stood outside to hail a cab. She wanted to break down and cry, but she held it in as hard as she could. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Chuck behind her.

"Kay, I love you. I seriously do. I know my past is against me in this and I am not known to be the type of person to be in love with someone and care about a girl and her feelings, but there is something, something strange and unreal about you that I don't know, has changed my heart I guess." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what to believe." Kaelyn said. "There are so many things going on and I just don't want my heart to get broken again."

"I won't break your heart. I promise." Chuck said. "Give me another chance and I know we can have something special."

Kaelyn looked in his eyes and it looked to her as if he was going to cry. She smiled as she looked in his eyes. "I feel so stupid right now, but one more try."

Chuck took Kaelyn in his arms and kissed her passionately. He then stopped kissing her and out of his jacket pocket pulled off the necklace that she had returned to him. "May I?" he asked. Kaelyn just nodded. He went behind her and put the necklace around her neck where he fastened it.

"I really do love you."

Kaelyn smiled and kissed him. Chuck held her in his arms never wanting to ever let go. Both of them were unaware that they were being watched by Blair. She smirked as she watched them embrace one another.

"I'll never let you go." Chuck said.

"We shall see about that." Blair said in a whisper as she watched the happy couple. Blair then turned and walked back up the stairs to her party.

A/N: It's short, but only seems a bit longer because of the song lyrics. I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will be more of a romance chapter, but there will be some real drama coming up. evil laugh


	7. Roses & Unexpected Calls

A/N: I am hoping that you guys are really enjoying the story, I know I am so far. Well enjoy the next chapter! As I said in the ending note from the last chapter the next couple chapters will be really fluffy and sappy with all that romance stuff and then the DRAMA will return for all who feed on it.

Chapter 7 –

High School Musical

Oh my goodness now that was a sight last night when Chuck went all High School Musical on everywhere and after the band played he went on stage and actually sang to Kaelyn. The one thing that I think shocked everyone is that the boy can actually sing, AMAZING I know! The other thing is that OMG he actually cares about her. I don't think anyone ever thought they'd see the day when Chuck Bass actually cared for a girl and cared enough that he would sing to her in front of all his friends. All I can say is Where the Hell did Chuck Bass go? Because this imposter is really scaring me.

Well after that heart touching performance of that beautiful song of course Kaelyn took him back and they left the party together. So let's see if we will get the real CB back or has he actually changed and has given his heart to a girl. We shall seriously see.

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn walked through her room humming as she put away the laundry that was brought back by the laundry service. After she and Chuck left the party they had dinner and walked along the Hudson River hand in hand like the cute little couples that you see in the movies. They then came back to the hotel where they spent the night in his suite. Kaelyn returned early in the morning before hear Aunt woke up. For a moment Kaelyn had sat in her room not know what to feel. It had been so much of a roller coaster from going from a high to extreme low and back to high she just hoped that she didn't hit another low. For the first time she hadn't thought about her dead parents in depth and that cheered her because she knew that they would want her to go on with her life and not dwell on their deaths. They both at their young ages had a full life with all the amazing things they did with traveling the world and giving back to the community and they were the type of people who lived for everyday and if they could speak to Kaelyn from the grave she knew they would scold her for dwelling on their deaths so Kaelyn did her best to not think about it and with her recent happiness she finally didn't sit thinking about it and it felt extremely good.

For the first time in the past couple weeks the sun was shinning bright outside. Kaelyn glanced out her window and gasped in surprise. From the first time she had looked out her window she had always loved the garden below and today it was extra special. The flowers had been rearranged in the garden. She strained her eyes to see the detail and she noticed they were all roses. The roses were all shaped into words below. As she stood there Lily walked into the room and walked over to the window to see what Kaelyn had been looking at and she gasped as well and read the words that the roses spelled out.

"Beautiful roses for a Beautiful Girl." Lily read aloud, she then turned to Kaelyn who was still looking at the roses in disbelief. "I guess he really likes you."

"I'm guessing so." Kaelyn said happily as she continued to look at the roses. Just as she spoke there was a knock at the door. Lily walked out of the room and then returned with a huge bouquet of roses and brought them into Kaelyn's room. Kaelyn turned and gasped at the large bouquet.

"This has to at least be 5 dozen." Lily said as she sat the huge bouquet on Kaelyn's bed.

Kaelyn rushed over and grabbed the card that stuck out of the middle of the roses. Kaelyn opened the card in excitement. She read the card to herself and smiled.

_More beautiful than a rose_

_More precious as a diamond_

_You're my darling Angel_

_And I Love You_

_Love,_

_Chuck_

Lily glanced at the card and smiled at her niece who was practically in a puddle on the floor.

"So he _loves_ you." She said.

"I'm guessing so." Kaelyn said happily with a hint of a squeal. "And I love him too." She sighed.

"Well, I am not the person to tell you if you love him or not because you are the controller of your feelings, but I will say don't do anything hasty you've only know him a few weeks and after how heart broken you were yesterday I don't want you to jump in head first again and get hurt again." Lily said.

Kaelyn thought about how it was already too late she had already dived in head first and she was really enjoying this high. She felt like she could fly to the moon on her high that was filled with love, conflicting feelings, emotion, confusion, and just everything inside. She knew she hadn't known him long enough but then she thought of something her mother had told her and that was that love can come at you from the strangest directions that that there was something inside a person that goes all like a sounding alarm when there is truly love. Charlotte and Tyler had only known each other for a few weeks when they figured that they were in love with each other and a year later they married and later had Kaelyn and loved happily ever after until their deaths. Kaelyn knew in her heart that that sounding alarm had went off and she truly loved him. She didn't care anymore about his past or any of the warnings that she was given, but she knew that she had love and it was going to take her on an amazing journey and she wanted to stay on the journey for the rest of her life no matter what anyone said to her, she was going to ride the wave of love and love it herself.

"Other than that I am happy for you." Lily said to her niece who was still looking down at the roses on her bed and smiling to herself.

"Thank you Aunt Lily." Kaelyn said happily. "Well I was just getting ready to leave I am meeting Jenny for coffee."

"Alright you two have fun." Lily said as Kaelyn grabbed her tote bag, which was sitting on her bed.

She walked up the street to the coffee shop that she and Serena had went to the morning before. Jenny was sitting there already sipping on a latte, she waved at Kaelyn as she approached the shop at walked inside.

"Hey." Kaelyn said as she sat down at the table with Jenny.

"Hey, how was the rest of your night?" Jenny asked.

"Awesomely Amazing." Kaelyn said happily. Kaelyn picked up her tote bag she had brought with her and pulled out a sketch book and a pencil. She handed both items to Jenny who looked at her confused. "Well you said that you couldn't sketch out clothes you'd like to make so I thought I'd show you have. After all I have had the training and I could teach you easily."

"Awesome thank you." Jenny said as she opened the sketch book to the first page.

Kaelyn and Jenny sat in the coffee shop for at least 3 hours with Kaelyn going over design techniques and showing Jenny how to sketch what she was looking for in a design. They finally left the coffee shop and they went together to the fabric store where Kaelyn helped Jenny pick out fabric for the couple designs she had made.

"Thanks so much. It was awesome." Jenny said as they walked out of the store.

"No prob. I just love fashion." Kaelyn said as she held all her bags from fabrics she had picked up.

The two girls walked up the street chatting when a limo drove up besides them. Kaelyn and Jenny were so caught up in conversation that they didn't even notice it driving along side them as they walked up the street. The window then rolled down as a voice came.

"Hey beautiful." Said the voice. Kaelyn turned to see Chuck smiling at her form inside the limo. She walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Hey." She said happily.

"So what are you girls up to?" he asked.

"We went to the fabric store to get some stuff to make clothes." Kaelyn said holding up her many shopping bags from the store.

"Did you like the roses?" he asked.

"Did I like them? Of course I liked them all of they it was so beautiful. Thank You." Kaelyn kissed him again.

"I'm glad." Chuck said. He glanced over at Jenny who stood to the side and looking extremely lost.

"Would you girls like lunch?" he asked.

"I would, but I have to be getting home. Thanks for the offer." Jenny said. "Oh and Kaelyn thanks for the sketch book and the lessons it was awesome."

"No prob." Kaelyn said.

"Well bye." Jenny said.

"Bye." Kaelyn said before Jenny started her walk up the block.

"So lunch?" Chuck said.

"Of course." Kaelyn said. At the point her cell phone rang. She went digging around her tote bag for her cell phone. After getting a paper cut on one of her sketch books she pulled out her phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Kaelyn, it's me." Said the voice on the other end.

"Me who?" Kaelyn asked.

"Me your boyfriend Zachary." Said the voice.

"Oh wow, umm Hi." Kaelyn said. Chuck sat in the limo looking at her and waiting for her to finish her conversation.

"I just got back into the states and I heard about your parents. I am so sorry." Zachary said.

"Thanks, it's a surprise to hear from you. I thought you were going to be gone until you graduated." Kaelyn said.

"Yeah, but I missed you." Zachary said. "So I heard you are in New York and I was thinking I could visit maybe next week sometime."

"Ne-Next Week?" questioned Kaelyn. All the color drained from her face.

"Of course baby. I've missed you so much and I was thinking we could pick up where we left off." He said.

"I don't know about next week." Kaelyn said.

"Come on, you know you want to see me." He said.

"I don't know. How about you call me back later?" Kaelyn said.

"Sure tonight, Love you baby." Zachary said before hanging up.

"You look like there is a problem." Chuck said.

"No, no problem. Just an old friend from back in California. Nothing big." Kaelyn lied.

"Alright let's get that lunch, shall we?" Chuck said.

"Okay." Kaelyn said hesitantly. The door to the limo opened and Kaelyn got inside with all her bags.

There were so many thoughts racing though Kaelyn's mind. She was in love and she had planned for nothing to change that, but then Zachary was calling her. Zachary and Kaelyn were the couple that everyone pegged to be together forever, but towards the end of the 9th grade Zachary went off to boarding school in Dubai. He and Kaelyn kept in touch and then the phone calls and emails slowly stopped and they hadn't spoken to each other in the longest time. Zachary was supposed to be in Dubai until he graduated form high school. Kaelyn had assumed it was over and now she didn't know what to do. She couldn't figure out how she was going to tell Chuck that she and her ex had never officially broken up and he was coming next week to see her. Then there was what she was going to tell Zachary who she wasn't actually broken up and what was he going to say or do when he finds out that she had moved on with Chuck. Sitting in the limo with Chuck kissing on her neck she couldn't concentrate with so many thoughts racing in her mind. She was now the girl between two men who both cared deeply about her. She and Zachary had talked about getting married and all the plans they had for their relationship and now she was with someone who she loved with everything inside and she was lost in her own thoughts. When she thought there were no more dilemmas and that she could truly just be calm, collected, and happy something else had to drag itself into the picture and complicate everything that she already had going.

"Baby you ok." Chuck asked as he looked at Kaelyn who hadn't said much of anything in the restaurant.

"Yeah I'm awesome." Kaelyn said forcing a smile. "Just awesome."

A/N: So now we have Zachary coming into the picture and then there is Blair who already wants to ruin the happy couple. The plot thickens!

Leave REVIEWS and tell me how you feel and what else I can do. I thrive off of your reviews.


	8. Leaving, though Just for the Weekend

_**A/N:**_ So here is where I will get all sentimental with you guys. I love writing on and it's mainly because it's a place where you can take your favorite TV show, book, movie, etc and put your own twist on it whether it be extreme, mild, or just how you want to see things. You can see them realistically, abstractly, or just be totally non-objective. I am a person who loves fairy tales and I like to see everything from the fairy tale point of view. Some people don't like the fairy tale POV and have their own objective in how things should be, but is a place for the writers own creativity and perspective. My perspective is always the fairy tale one and I will say this once in that if you don't want to see things from this POV then I suggest you don't read my stories as simple as that.

Then when it comes to it why can't people just be nice to one another and appreciate that people pour hours of their free time into their writing. People who put others down by rudely criticizing their writing should keep their mouths shut or shall I say hands off the keyboard and not put down the ways that others writing. You don't know the reason whys they write whether it be to get away from their fighting parents or maybe this person doesn't have friends because others don't get the way that they express themselves or maybe just like myself likes to take themselves into another work and just write because writing is a way of expression and it feels good.

Ok now I am done ranting and let's get on to chapter 8 shall we.

**Chapter 8 –**

Kaelyn paced back and forth in Serena's room as Serena packed her clothes into boxes. The van der Woodsen's apartment was finally finished with all the renovations and they were moving out of the hotel and back into their family home. Kaelyn hadn't unpacked most of her things when she moved in with them so it only took her a short time to pack her things to be transported. Packing had given Kaelyn something to do while her mind raced back and forth. She couldn't believe that Zachary was back in the country and he wanted to come to New York and see her. She had no idea of what to do and nothing was coming to mind.

"So will you tell me what is wrong?" Serena finally asked as she looked up tired of Kaelyn pacing.

Kaelyn sat down on the bed and exhaled. "I don't know what to do." Kaelyn said.

"Oh my goodness, please don't tell me you're pregnant." Serena said at once as she stooped placing clothes in the box and looked right at Kaelyn with shock all over her face.

"No, no way!" Kaelyn sat at once.

"Good. Well what is it?" Serena asked.

Ok remember I had told you about this guy I was dating a while back in Cali and he went off to school in Dubai and we eventually stopped talking so it was pretty much over?" Kaelyn said.

"Yeah." Serena said as she continued to pack her boxes.

"So he called me yesterday and he I guess still considers us a couple even though he haven't talked in like forever. Well he is back in the country and he says he heard about everything and that I am living out here in New York and he wants to come and visit me and that cannot happen." Kaelyn said.

"Yeah, that's not good." Serena said as she stood and walked over to the bed where Kaelyn was sitting and sat down next to her. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. That's the big problem. He can't come out here because he thinks we are still together and if so basically right now I have two boyfriends and after what went down with Chuck and me being so angry over nothing with him. Well with me it is actually something and that makes me a hypocrite an I have no idea how he will take it and what is going to happen. I am seriously freaking out." Kaelyn said in a mouthful.

"Can you meet him away from the city?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but where and where am I going to tell Chuck I am going?" Kaelyn asked. Both girls sat in silence not knowing what to do either way. Kaelyn then thought if she met him outside the city where would she go. The best thing to do was to meet away from the city because if they did meet in the city it would be all over Gossip Girl and Kaelyn couldn't have that happen.

"My Aunt Yvettes's!" exclaimed Kaelyn.

"Your dad's sister right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah she lives in Philadelphia and that's only about 2 hours from here and plus she had asked me to come and visit anyways so it all works out. I can visit Aunt Yvette for the weekend and he came come to see me there. Perfect." Kaelyn said as she jumped off the bed. "I am going to call Aunt Yvette now."

By evening Kaelyn was packing for her weekend trip to Philadelphia. Her Aunt Yvette had arranged for a car to pick her up and bring her there. Kaelyn made sure all her boxes were taped up well and ready for Saturday when her Aunt Lily was having them moved to the apartment. Before leaving town Kaelyn made her way up to see Chuck who had a goodbye snack waiting for her. She was greeted with a kiss and as he invited her in she saw a box on the table. She knew exactly what was in the box. It was her favorite cheesecake.

"For the road." He said.

"Thanks so much this is great." Kaelyn said happily as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're perfectly wonderful." She said happily. She stood on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. His arms wrapped around her body as they passionately kissed in the middle of the room. He then lead her other to the bed. He had just begun to undo the buttons of her top when her cell phone rang. Kaelyn looked at it and it was a text message from Serena informing her that the car was there to pick her up.

"You have to leave so soon?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sorry." Kaelyn said as she sat up on the bed and buttoned her top back up. She leaned over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips before standing and walking over to the table to pick up the box of cheesecake. She then felt his hands gently on her waist. Suddenly she felt his lips on the skin of her neck. Kaelyn smiled to herself.

"I've gotta go. I'll be home Monday night."

"Ugh, curse 3 day weekends." He said with a growl. "I will see you then. Have fun and don't get into any trouble." He whispered in her ear.

Kaelyn shivered at the feeling of his lips on her ear. She turned around to face him and smiled. "I won' get into any trouble. I promise." Kaelyn gave him one more goodbye kiss before turning to pick up the box and leaving out the door with a wave.

She walked down to the lobby where she saw the driver loading her bags into the car. She walked outside into the cold and down to the car. Kaelyn slipped into the car and opened the box. It was her favorite strawberry chessecake. After about five minutes they were driving and not after long out the city on to Philadelphia.

A/N: I know the chapter was short, but I had my fab rant at the beginning. Next chapter is going to be good.


	9. Broken up and Snowed In

A/N: Sorry for the long rant last chapter. I just had to vent and get some things out.

Chapter 9 –

Dying of Boredom

Goodness people I need some of that classic Upper East Side excitement because basically it is gone. Serena and Dan have slipped into this every Saturday they have this romantic little breakfast, at first it was sweet, but now it is stinking boring. Blair and Nate just chill at Blair's place and they have just slipped into that all the time. Kaelyn is out of town for the weekend visiting her dad's side of the family and so Chuck is left alone. The only bit of excitement is that Nate is having a get together and anyone who is anyone will be there. We will see if Chuck will stay the romantic and faithful boyfriend or will let the old him slip out and really party it up. To tell the truth I miss the old Chuck and now he is just the "perfect boyfriend" to little miss Kaelyn and it bugs me because that was where my excitement was and now it died. So we shall see if there are anything make-outs with Brazilian models or will it just be a drag and the party will never actually be started. Until then.

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn settled in well at her Aunt Yvette's place. The last time Kaelyn had saw her was the memorial service and every since then when her Aunt called she always asked for Kaelyn to come for a weekend and finally she did. The family had already had dinner for the night so Kaelyn just settled for her cheesecake, which she ate while sitting in the guest room at her Aunt's place. Her cousin Heather was home for the weekend. Heather was Kaelyn's older cousin and at 21 was a junior at UC Berkley.

"Yum cheesecake." Heather said as she took Kaelyn's fork and ate a piece. "Now this is the best cheesecake I have ever had."

"I know isn't it?" Kaelyn said. "It's my favorite. There is this little family owned bakery in the city and one day I went and I just loved it. So before I left my boyfriend picked me up some for my trip."

"Boyfriend?" Heather asked as she took another bite of cheesecake.

Kaelyn blushed. "Yes, he is awesome. Being with him I don't think so much about my parents and it's helpful. He does the most amazing things for me and he makes me feel so loved and cared for."

"Awe. Kay-Kay. So what's his name?" Heather asked.

"Chuck." Kaelyn said happily.

"Any pictures?" Heather asked.

"Umm, yeah." Kaelyn pulled her laptop out of her tote bag and started it up. "Here." The background photo on her laptop was a picture of her and Chuck one night when they had dinner.

"Awe, you two look so cute. I'm happy for you." Heather said as she hugged Kaelyn.

Just second later Kaelyn's cell phone rang. She looked at it was Zachary. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear to answer.

"Hi." Kaelyn said.

"Hey sweetie." Zachary said. "So I just arrived in Philadelphia and I will be headed to the hotel and so I was thinking we can have breakfast in the morning."

"Breakfast is a no. I am having breakfast with my family, but I can do lunch." Kaelyn said.

"Alright lunch will be good. I will send a car to your Aunt's place to pick you up tomorrow let's say 12:30." Zachary said.

"Sounds good. See you then." Kaelyn said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Heather asked.

"A friend from Cali that I am meeting for lunch tomorrow." Kaelyn said.

"Alright well I am going to get to bed, but I will see you in the morning." Heather said.

"Okay, Goodnight." Kaelyn said.

The next day came too fast for Kaelyn. She awoke to the smell of a homemade breakfast, which she hadn't smelled in the morning since she lived in California. Walking down to the dining room her Aunt's maid Rose was setting up the plates for breakfast. She loved being with her family and it was great to catch up with them. Her baby cousin Xavier had gotten so big since she had last seen him since he was a few months old and now he was almost 2 and so grown up acting. After breakfast Kaelyn's Aunt wanted to see some of the designs she was working on. Kaelyn's Aunt Yvette was a fashion designer with her own line and a few stores in the US and others in Europe and Japan. Her Aunt had promised her that when she graduated from High School she would give Kaelyn her own line to be sold in her Aunt's stores in the US, but it would not go International until she graduated from college with a degree. At 12:30 Kaelyn went outside and there was a car waiting to take her to meet Zachary. She stepped out of the car in front of a restaurant where Zachary walked out of the front door.

Zachary came to Kaelyn and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Kaelyn kissed him back, but she didn't have any passion to pour into it. When Zachary finished kissing her he looked at her puzzled and confused. He simply took her hand and led her into the restaurant and to the table.

"So Kay, you look amazing." Zachary said as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said as she looked around the restaurant and tried not to meet Zachary's eyes.

"I can't believe it's been so long. Well I'm back and we can get back to plans." Zachary said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and inside there was a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's not an engagement ring just yet, but it's a promise ring that I promise I will be here to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Kaelyn looked at him with shock all over her faces. She went to speak, but words wouldn't come. "Are you going to say anything?" Zachary asked.

"Zachary this is all great, but." Kaelyn started.

"But what babe. I mean we've talked about this since before I left that we would get married, have kids, be together for the rest of our lives. I mean did I spring the ring on too fast." Zachary said.

"Zachary, when you left we were still talking and together and then everything just stopped and from then I just assumed that we weren't together anymore and that you had moved on." Kaelyn said.

Zachary laughed, "You dated someone after. That's alright sweetie the only thing that matters is that we are together now."

Kaelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and finally looked Zachary in the eyes. "Zachary I am with someone now and I don't feel the same way I did about you in the past. Zachary we can't be together anymore. I will always love you as a friend, but nothing more."

Zachary closed the box with the ring and placed it back in to his pocket. He starred at Kaelyn for a moment before speaking. "He can't make you feel as wonderful as I did."

"Zachary he does and even more. He is my everything and I love him." Kaelyn said. "I know this sucks for you and I understand that you are heartbroken, but Zachary I am always your friend."

"Always my friend, huh?" Zachary began. He stood up and looked at Kaelyn. "I begged my parents for me to come home from Dubai for you. I never looked at another girl in other than a friendly way to come home for you and you are telling me you moved on a long time ago."

He shook his head looking at Kaelyn who was at a lost for words.

"I can't believe you. I hope you can live with yourself." With that Zachary walked out of the restaurant and left Kaelyn sitting there looking lost.

Kaelyn and Zachary hadn't ordered any food so Kaelyn stood up and walked out of the restaurant where she saw Zachary board into the car and leave. Kaelyn pulled out her cell phone and called her Aunt. A car was sent and Kaelyn made it back to her Aunt's house. After everything she felt horrible for having to let Zachary go like that, but it was the only way in her mind since she had moved on and was extremely happy with Chuck. She knew with him yet she wasn't guaranteed marriage or a life together until death do them part. He hadn't promised her that and they hadn't been together long enough for him to be any where near promising that and Kaelyn knew if he did ask her at the moment she would say no.

On the drive back to her aunt's place it had started to snow. Kaelyn watched as the flakes hit the window. Stepping out of the car she nearly slipped, but the driver grabbed her before she could fall. Kaelyn made her way into the house where her aunt greeted her with her baby cousin Xavier her ran and hugged her excitedly.

"I'm glad you got in before the snow got bad." Yvette said as she closed the door. "Xavier and I were just making hot chocolate in the kitchen."

"Sounds good." Kaelyn said. She put all regrets about Zachary behind has she sat with her aunt and little cousin for hot chocolate. Her cousin was learning to read and so he slowly read her parts of his newest picture book.

Kaelyn said her goodnights to her family before going to bed. In the morning she awoke to find that everything outside was covered in snow. Living in Southern California her entire life she was only able to see snow when they traveled to the mountains. Kaelyn put on her robe and walked downstairs to find her aunt sitting at the counter on the phone. Yvette hung up the phone and frowned at Kaelyn.

"You won't be making it back to New York tonight and maybe not until Thursday." Yvette said. "I was just on the phone with the airlines. The roads are terrible and everyone is being advised to stay in because of the storm and most airlines have cancelled most flights."

"Oh wow." Kaelyn said. She walked towards the window and looked outside to see the snow falling.

"I talked to Lily and told her the situation and she said to just wait until it is safe to send you back home." Yvette said.

"Alright well I don't have to pack." Kaelyn said.

Just then the phone rang and Yvette answered it.

"It's important. Mary-Anne will be making breakfast soon." Yvette walked out of the room and down the hall to her office.

Kaelyn made her way back to her bedroom. She flipped open her phone and called Chuck.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to call me. You will be home tonight right?" Chuck asked.

"Nope. There is like a crazy storm coming through and the roads are horrible and they say I can't get a flight until maybe Thursday so I won't be coming home for a minute." Kaelyn said. "But I've missed you."

"Me too." Chuck said. "It's been pretty uneventful here. Nate had a party and I went for maybe 2 hours before leaving. It was pretty lame. I did want to hurt Blair for talking shit about you."

"I don't even care. I never have. She is a bitch and I saw that the first day I met her so I pretty much just ignore it and you should too." Kaelyn said.

"For some reason you are such a good influence on me." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad I can be of service." Kaelyn laughed.

"No really. I mean after being with you I took a hard look at my life and how I was living it and I was headed no where and fast, but with you I've opened up and a whole new person as emerged. I mean I sang for you." Chuck said. He laughed at the last part.

Kaelyn smiled for herself. She knew there was a true reason that she was with Chuck and not with Zachary or with just any other guy. There was something about him that drew her to him and she knew it was for the better. Though she still opted in her head if she should tell Chuck about Zachary or not. It was now officially in the past, but she knew honesty was the key to everything.

"And you sang beautifully." Kaelyn said happily. "I loved it."

"Well I am glad. I can't wait until you are back home." Chuck said.

"I can't wait either." Kaelyn said.

"I love you." Chuck said.

"I love you too a million times more." Kaelyn said. There was a knock at the door and Kaelyn looked up to see Yvette standing at the doorway.

"I will talk to you later though, okay?"

"Alright, call me later." Chuck said.

"I sure will, bye." Kaelyn said before flipping her phone closed and smiling to herself before returning her attention to her aunt.

"That boyfriend of yours I presume." Yvette said.

"Yeah." Kaelyn said happily.

"Well I am just glad to see you happy darling." Yvette said. "So I was wondering if we can more in depth look over those designs of yours since you have time."

"Alright." Kaelyn said as she turned and pulled her sketch pad out of the drawer of the nightstand.

A/N: Alright that is pretty much the end of the lovey dovey stuff and it is time for some DRAMA!


	10. Secrets to be Kept

A/N: Well I am getting views, but there are no Reviews coming in to give me an idea of the direction I should be going. So PLEASE review so I can get some type of direction. I can't work without much direction.

-

Chapter 10

Kaelyn awoke to the sound of the wind blowing hard outside. She slipped out of the bed in the dark bedroom and did her best to look out the fogged and frosted window. She could see the flakes of snow and ice pass the window quickly. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She then grabbed her laptop from the nightstand and slipped out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. The fire that was lit in the fireplace had died, but the wood still glowed a bit from the initial fire. Kaelyn sat on the floor near the fireplace and opened her laptop. Once it was booted up she went online to check her email. There were a few junk messages and a few from friends in California. There was an email from Serena saying that she heard about her being snowed in. She looked and there was also an email from Jenny with scans from some of the sketches she drew.

After reading all her email Kaelyn logged onto instant messenger to see if any of her friends were online. A few of her friends were, but they were all idle with away messages set. She closed her laptop and stood. Walking towards the kitchen she noticed the light on in the kitchen and she hear a familiar voice, but it didn't belong to her Aunt Yvette, but it sounded just like her dad's voice. Kaelyn shook her head thinking she was dreaming and that it was just her Uncle Robert, but then she heard her aunt's voice who sounded angry. Kaelyn sat her laptop on the soft carpet and slowly made her way near the kitchen to hear the voices.

"I'm sorry." Said the man's voice.

"You hurt this family and hers!" exclaimed Yvette angrily.

"Vette I didn't know what to do. It was an accident." The man said.

"An accident. Tyler you killed your wife!" Yvette then growled quite loudly.

Kaelyn's eyes widened as she gasped. She quickly covered her mouth and slipped deeper into the shadows just in case one of them heard her.

"I know Yvette. As I said it was a tragic accident." Tyler said.

"An accident that has turned your daughter's life upside down." Yvette said. "I'm at least glad she has found a nice young man who keeps her mind off of you and Charlotte."

"Young man?" asked Tyler.

"A boyfriend. From what I heard from her and Lily he has been wonderful to Kaelyn and it helps her focus on something other than being depressed about the death of her parents." Yvette said.

"Tyler why did you kill her?"

"Well I came home and she was packing some bags and I asked her why and she told me she was leaving me. After we then started to argue and then I guess my anger got the best of me. I, I dunno I just started to choke her and then the next thing she went limp and, she was just, she, she was gone." Tyler said.

"So you staged some car crash?" Yvette said.

"Yes and I left. I know it was wrong, but I had to leave. I killed my wife." Tyler said.

Kaelyn couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to face her dad, but at the same time she couldn't pull her self to go towards the kitchen anymore. Pulling herself from the wall she made her way back to where she left her laptop and picked it up. Quietly she made her way to the staircase and back upstairs to the guest room where sat on her bed alone in the darkness. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her dad was alive all this time and the crash had been staged and all along he had killed her mom. Closing her eyes she opened them wishing that it had all just been a bad dream, but every time she opened them she was back in her present reality. Now there was the question if she was going to be told, was her dad going to turn himself in, was he going to go on the run, and would they just leave her in the dark as if she had never heard anything. She then picked up her cell phone on her nightstand and flipped through the phonebook to Chuck and dialed his number.

Sleepily Chuck answered the phone. "'ello." He said.

"Hey!" whispered Kaelyn. "I had a bad night and just needed someone to talk to."

"Talk a-away." Slurred Chuck.

"I dunno." Kaelyn started not wanted to divulge what she had heard at the drop of a dime to anyone including Chuck. "I guess everything with my parents is just hitting me now. Their deaths. I just get scared and I don't know why."

"Don-Don-Don't be scar-scared." Slurred Chuck in response.

"It's hard. There is so much to comprehend and so much to try and think about and so much to figure out and understand. I don't know. It just all hit me." Kaelyn said as a tear fell down her cheek and hit her lap. Kaelyn quickly wiped her tears away, but they continued to fall and she sniffed. "I just don't know what to do. I feel so trapped and uninformed and-" she suddenly stopped talking as the tears continued to fall.

Now awake Chuck began to talk to her to calm her down. "Hey, babe don't cry. Sometimes life just happens and you need to just take your own moments to think it over. Just don't cry. You know you've got me."

"I know." Kaelyn said through her tears.

"How about I just talk to you until you calm down." Chuck said.

"Thanks." Kaelyn managed.

Kaelyn awoke in the morning with her cell phone still on her ear. On the other end she could hear snoring. She smiled to herself and pressed the end button. Chuck talked her and himself to sleep. Kaelyn sat up in the bed before getting out of the bed to return to the window. The wind was still hitting the window hard and the snow was still rushing out of the white sky. Kaelyn slipped out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where she heard the sound of the TV. She passed the TV room to see Xavier glued to the TV watching 'Go Diego Go'. Kaelyn smiled and continued on to the kitchen where her aunt was going over her company books. Kaelyn could tell the smile on her aunt's face was forced as she entered the room.

"Good Morning Girl!" Yvette said as she sat her coffee cup down. "Sleep well?"

"Okay." Kaelyn responded as Rose the maid placed a couple pancakes on a plate for her. "Thanks Rose."

"When you are done eating can you meet me in my office?" Yvette said.

"Totally." Kaelyn responded.

Once Kaelyn was finished with her breakfast she walked to the halls of the house and into the East Wing, which was mostly all for her Aunt's and Uncle's businesses. She made her way down the hall to where her Aunt's personal office was. Kaelyn stood for a second before knocking on the door apprehensively.

"Come in." called Yvette's voice.

Kaelyn opened the door and entered the large office. Her aunt was seating at a desk with a laptop. Kaelyn made her way to her aunt's desk. Without a word Yvette motioned for Kaelyn to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. Kaelyn did as she was told and watched as her aunt removed her glasses and opened the drawer of her desk where she pulled out Kaelyn's diamond necklace that Chuck had given her.

"My necklace." Kaelyn said at once feeling and of course noticing that it was missing from her neck.

"Yes, I found it in the formal dining area outside of the kitchen and it was there last night when you went to bed and I assume that you were down there after. So tell me the truth did you hear my conversation last night in the kitchen?" Yvette simply said as she slid the necklace across the desk and towards Kaelyn who refused to meet her aunt's ears and picked it up off the desk.

"Yes I heard." Kaelyn simply said as she still refused to look up and she slipped the necklace into the pocket of her robe.

"Kaelyn I'm sorry. Everything last night was a shock to me. I got a call on my cell in the middle of the night thinking it was my husband who had been struggling to find a flight from California because of the storm and no it was my brother who I had thought all the time was dead. He was at the front gate and wanted me to let him in. I think you heard what we talked about." Kaelyn just nodded as a tear fell and she wiped it away.

"My brother, my brother. I Never thought he would ever do anything so horrible, but he did. I told him he had to face you and he said he was, but this morning he was gone."

"He killed her." Whispered Kaelyn softly.

Yvette nodded.

"Nothing he says to me will make it better." Kaelyn said as she stood and turned to leave, but Yvette's voice stopped her.

"Kaelyn you can't say a word. I want him to turn himself in, but please you can't say anything." Yvette said.

Kaelyn nodded and walked out of the office. She walked up the hall a bit before collapsing in the floor in a mess of tears.

"Face me and say what?" Kaelyn said to herself aloud. She picked herself up off the floor and made her way back to the bedroom where she stayed the rest of the day. She wondered how long she was going to have to live with this secret and how long was she going to have to wait until her dad paid for what he did. Something then snapped and Kaelyn thought if he was so selfless to do something as horrible as kill his own wife no matter of the circumstances that he was no father of hers.

All day Kaelyn watched as the snow fell outside. She just wanted to be out of that house and somewhere where she could be happy and not feel so isolated and trapped especially with the secret she was going to have to hold. While Kaelyn sat on the bed sketching it came into her head if she could tell anyone to get it off of her chest who would it be? She wanted to tell Serena, Jenny, or even Chuck, just someone that she could let it all spill to and not feel so full and built up inside.

At the thought of Chuck Kaelyn smiled truly for the first time all day. She knew she was going to have to be truthful with him. The whole reason for the trip was to keep him from knowing about Zachary, but not being honest with him was the entire reason why she now had this burden built up on her to keep everything about her parents a secret. Once she got to New York she knew she was going to tell him all about Zachary and that she went there to break-up with him and that she was totally committed to her relationship and nothing was going to stop that. Zachary and the death of her parents was in the past and she was ready to move on to a bright and happy future. It was time to let everything go and live life the way it was meant to be lived and that was happy and free with the one she loved and who loved her. She smiled to herself as she thought of being back to her new home with her great family and her amazing boyfriend who made her fell wanted at all times.

A/N: YAY Chapter 10 is done and get ready for a big party in the next chapter because its now Kaelyn's 17th birthday and everyone is ready to party, but some people find out things that can ruin the relationships and lives of others and when the passion of wanting an old lover builds up, blackmail is everything.

Just a REMINDER: Please REVIEW and tell me what you think and your ideas of what should happen next.


	11. Blackmail in Cashmere

A/N: Thanks to **gizmossidekick** for the review and keep 'em coming!

_**Chapter 11**_ –

The rest of the week had been quiet for Kaelyn who spent most of her time in the bedroom just waiting for the snow to let up and when it did that next Saturday she was able to catch a train back to New York on that Sunday night. Being greeted at Grand Central by Serena, Kaelyn was just glad to be out of her aunt's house especially since the sigma of the truth hung over her head. Being back in the city did mean too that she was going to have to go back to school. She got in pretty late on Sunday and went straight to bed.

Kaelyn, Serena, and Erik got out of a cab in front of the school. They were walking up the stairs when Kaelyn was grabbed from behind. She turned and smiled at Chuck who was behind her. She hugged him tightly before letting go and planting a kiss on his lips.

"When did you get home and why didn't you tell me?" Chuck asked.

"I got home last night really late." Kaelyn said before kissing him again. "Sorry I didn't let you know." She said excitedly.

"Well, Well if it isn't the love birds." Came a voice. Kaelyn looked to see Blair walking up the stairs with Kati and Is not far behind her. Kaelyn rolled her eyes.

"Shove it Blair." Chuck said as he held onto Kaelyn's hand and they made their way up the stairs.

Kaelyn pulled Chuck into a corner. He looked at her mischievously and started to kiss her neck. "No baby. I've got so much to tell you."

"Like what?" whispered Chuck as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Really." Kaelyn pulled him away from her and looked at him in the eyes.

"Is this why you were so upset that night you called me?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Kaelyn said softly while sniffing tears away. "It's just hard what I found out."

"Found out?" Chuck asked.

"My dad is alive." Kaelyn said simply.

"But didn't they both die in a crash?" Chuck asked.

"No. When I was at my aunt's that night I called you I had went downstairs because I couldn't sleep and I heard someone in the kitchen talking and it was my dad and my aunt. He confessed to killing my mom and setting up the whole crash to get him out of the murder and he ran." Kaelyn explained.

"And he just showed up at your aunt's place?" Chuck asked.

"Yep. He spent the night and she says he was supposed to talk to me. She found out I had overheard and she told me to not tell a soul. I couldn't just keep this on my chest and I had to tell someone I trust." Kaelyn said.

"You told much more than someone you trust." Blair said to herself as she stood around the corner and over hearing the conversation. The bell then rang and Blair left her spot and began to class.

Kaelyn and Chuck both jumped at the ringing of the bell Chuck gave Kaelyn a kiss goodbye before they went their separate ways. Kaelyn sat in class not noticing the menacing looks that Blair kept shooting her. After Kaelyn's final class she went straight to Yearbook Club where they were putting together the school's yearbook for that school year. Kaelyn was greeted by Jenny when she entered the classroom that was used for Yearbook.

"Hey!" Jenny said.

"Hey!" Kaelyn said as both girls took their seats at the computers.

"So what'cha going to do for your birthday?" Jenny asked.

"No idea." Kaelyn said as she just realized that her birthday was Saturday and she had no plans.

"Well my dad's band is playing a show in Brooklyn and so Dan and Serena are going. You can come and we can all hang for your birthday." Jenny said.

"Sounds fun." Kaelyn said as she logged onto the computer. "Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome." Jenny said.

-

Chuck was walking down the stairs to leave the school when he was stopped by someone who grabbed him by the scarf. He turned to see Blair looking at him mischeviously.

"Give me a ride home." Blair said.

"No." Chuck said as he continued down the stairs and out the door to his limo. He boarded the limo and Blair hurried and got in after him.

"Guess you are." She said simply as she closed the door.

"What the hell do you want Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Just a little something." She said slyly. "I've missed being with you." She whispered as she slipped next to him and started to kiss his neck. He pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Too bad for you." He simply said.

"No too bad for little Miss. Kay-Kay." Blair said with a smirk. "So now you've just got to break-up with that goodie two shoes so we can be together finally just you and me."

"You are a joke." Chuck said. "Stop the car." He called to the driver. The car stopped and then he turned to Blair. "Now get out!" he growled.

Blair looked at him and laughed. "You really think I'm going to get out. You are so funny." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out nail polish and started to paint her nails.

"So I heard your little girlfriend telling you about her heartbreaking trip to her aunt's place. So sad, her father a murderer."

Chuck looked at Blair with his mouth open in shock.

"So much to use. So much info." Blair giggled.

"You wouldn't?" Chuck said.

"Oh I would. Let's see Kaelyn knows so she is an accessory and then she saw her father and with not turning him in the aided a fugitive. That's quite a bit of time in the slammer if I would let this slip to the police." Blair said as she continued to paint her nails.

"What do you want me to do?" Chuck asked.

"Break up with Kaelyn, umm on Saturday and you and I can be together. I so miss the sex." Blair said.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"You heard me. Break up with Kaelyn on Saturday to be exact so you and I can be together." Blair said.

"Saturday, that's Kaelyn's birthday." Chuck said.

"Yes I heard you and little Jenny planning her surprise party. How nice of you." Blair said. "Now break up with her then and you will be leaving with me."

"No way I am going to do that." Chuck said.

"Guess your girlfriend is going to jail. . .too bad." Blair said.

"Damn you." Chuck said.

-

Kaelyn and Jenny left yearbook together and walked to get coffee before going their separate ways. Kaelyn caught a cab to the Palace and went straight to Chuck's room. She stood at the door fixing her make-up before he opened the door. She smiled and kissed him at once.

"Finally I'm home." Kaelyn said as he closed the door. "I'm so glad to be back." Kaelyn said as he sat on his bed. Chuck simply forced a smile and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. I'm glad you're home too." He said. "Want to go see a movie?"

"A movie?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah. Pick any one." He said.

Kaelyn laughed and kissed him. He kissed her back softly. Their kisses became rushed and passionately. He laid her back onto the bed. Kaelyn unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him. Chuck did the same to her.

Chuck and Kaelyn lay in his bed covered in the warm blankets of his bed. Kaelyn smiled and kissed him quickly before slipping out of the bed and grabbing her clothes.

"Leaving so soon." Chuck said.

"Well since we moved out I can't just slip down a few floors and into the room. I've actually got to leave the hotel to get home now." Kaelyn said as she fastened her bra. "I've got a bit of homework to finish as well."

"So see you at school tomorrow." Chuck said.

"Yep." Kaelyn said as she struggled to button her shirt back up. She leaned over to the bed and kissed Chuck before grabbing her purse and slipping out of the room. Kaelyn was so happy that she was unaware that her heart was to be broken again into a million pieces.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. For Many Reasons A Birthday to Remember

Chapter 12 –

Saturday morning had come and Kaelyn spent the morning sitting on the balcony and writing in her journal. Her birthday was always her favorite where she would wake up bright and early for breakfast in bed and then she and her mom would go off for an afternoon at the spa and the mall and having lunch with her dad and then that night having a great time with her friends. Now it was so different without her mom there and with the anger she held inside for her dad she didn't know how it was going to be possible to celebrate her birthday.

Closing her journal Kaelyn looked out at the street below that was already busy for the day with people leaving their apartments and boarding into private cars, limos, and taxis. At once from inside Kaelyn heard her name called. She lifted herself from the chair she has been sitting on and slipped back into the apartment where Lily was standing with a package for Kaelyn.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily said as she handed Kaelyn the package.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said.

Kaelyn opened the box and pulled out a beautiful black cocktail dress. Kaelyn closed the box and went to give her Aunt a hug. Tears came into Kaelyn's eyes as she hugged her aunt who was so much like her mom in so many ways.

"Thank you so much!" Kaelyn said.

"You are very welcome." Lily said. "Erik and Serena have gifts also. Serena went out and Erik is still asleep, but I thought you and I could have breakfast alone."

"Sounds nice." Kaelyn said.

"Well it's all ready in the kitchen." Lily said.

Kaelyn and Lily went into the kitchen where she had a beautiful setting prepared on the kitchen table of their breakfast.

"I remember your mom telling me that you love French Toast." Lily said.

"It's my all time favorite." Kaelyn said as she sat at the table and started on breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Serena returning home and bringing Kaelyn a beautiful pair of earrings from Tiffanys. Erik had gotten Kaelyn a scarf with matching hat and gloves. The family had lunch together to celebrate Kaelyn's birthday. Though everything was wonderful and Kaelyn was grateful for her family who tried their best to make her birthday special it still just wasn't the same to her not having her parents. Kaelyn remembered her mom was excited every year for her birthday every year. For one Kaelyn was her only child and the milestone of a birthday was important to Charlotte in her household.

After lunch they caught a movie as a family and then they returned home where Kaelyn and Serena got ready to go out with Dan and Jenny. Kaelyn wore her brand new dress with her earrings.

Kaelyn and Serena left the apartment on Saturday night and went down to catch a cab. Kaelyn was still totally unaware of the truth behind her birthday plans. The girls got into the cab and were greeted in Brooklyn by Dan and Jenny. They entered the club and as soon as they made it inside of the main room of the club the entire room erupted in cheers of "SURPRISE" and "HAPPY BRITHDAYS" all for Kaelyn who stood in one spot with her hands over her mouth in total surprise. She then saw Chuck walking towards her and he hugged her before turning to Jenny.

"Thank you, Jenny." He said to Jenny who smiled and gave him a nod.

"Wait a second, Jenny you were in on this." Kaelyn said to Jenny who slyly smiled. Kaelyn then turned to Chuck. "And you planned this?"

"With a little help, well a lot of help from both Serena and Jenny." Chuck said.

"Well thank you so much!" Kaelyn said excitedly. Kaelyn looked around to see many familiar faces from school and one was too familiar it was Blair. Kaelyn made eye contact and then looked away and told herself to enjoy the party. Chuck held Kaelyn's hand as he walked her through the venue. A waiter passed with flutes of champagne and he handed one to Kaelyn. They then made their way up the stairs to a balcony above the part with couches and 'Happy Birthday' signs everywhere.

Kaelyn turned to Chuck who sat next to her with his arm around her and she smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome." Chuck said.

"Surprised?" Serena asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Totally." Kaelyn said. "All you guys are awesome!"

"Happy Birthday! Aren't you surprised I actually got you something?" Blair said as she walked up the stairs and over to Kaelyn where she handed her a small gift bag.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said as she sat the bag on the table and turned to Chuck to talk to him.

They had spent the next couple hours laughing and talking. There was a beautiful pink frosted birthday cake with sparklers on top. Kaelyn caught a look at the lavish gift bags, which all contained for the girls a Tiffany's Diamond Tennis Bracelet, Victoria Secret body sprays and lotions, a few expensive chocolates from Europe and a digital camera. The bags for the boys included Calvin Klein cologne, a DKNY Tie with diamond cufflinks, and a digital camera.

Kaelyn, Serena, and Jenny made their way to the dance floor and danced for at least an hour before returning upstairs to the VIP room.

The party began to die down at about 1am. Kaelyn sat on the couch with her head on Chuck's shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. She smiled at him. He forced a smile at her and then Kaelyn sat up and looked at him with concern on his face.

"It's Sunday." Mouthed Blair to Chuck from the other side of the room. She had been mouthing it to him since midnight.

"What's wrong?" Kaelyn asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Nothing." Chuck answered. "Actually come on let's go get some air."

Kaelyn and Chuck walked outside together hand in hand. Kaelyn shivered as the cold air hit her. She turned to Chuck and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks again." She said happily.

"Please don't thank me." Chuck said as he looked towards the street where cares sped by.

"Why?" Kaelyn asked.

"I don't deserve it after what I am about to do." Chuck said. He looked towards the building where he saw Blair looking out of a window and smiling.

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do?" Kaelyn asked. Chuck still refused to meet Kaelyn's eyes. Kaelyn noticed that he wouldn't look at her. "Hey look at me baby."

"I can't." he said. "Kaelyn, I love you and care about you so much." He began.

"I know that." Kaelyn said.

"But Kaelyn. I've got to do this. I've gotta break-up with you." He said.

"Stop playing." Kaelyn said playfully.

"I'm not Kaelyn. I've got to break-up with you. I'm sorry Kay." Chuck said as he pulled away from her and started walking up the street.

"Wait." Kaelyn called as she ran after him still not believing what she was hearing. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"You heard him." Blair said from behind Kaelyn. "He missed how good I made him feel." Blair smirked and ran to catch up with Chuck. She grabbed him and passionately kissed him. She then followed him into his limo.

The limo pulled away from the curb leaving Kaelyn standing there dumbstruck. She watched the limo until she couldn't see it anymore. Her entire body had stood there numb and then at once her body was hit with a massive rush of emotion.

"Hey Kay, where's Chuck." Serena asked as she walked out to where Kaelyn was standing alone and still in shock.Tears had began falling from Kaelyn's eyes. Serena looked at her confused. "Kay, what's up?"

"I'm dreaming." Was all Kaelyn managed before falling to her knees into a mess of tears on the ground.

A/N: Sooooo?

I don't know what to do if I don't get any REVIEWS!


	13. Hamptons Weekend: Pt 1 of 3

A/N: An awesome special thanks to **singdance** and **gizmossidekick** for the awesome REVIEWS. Keep them coming!

_**Chapter 13**_ –

-

**Breakup in Brooklyn**

Yes people the rumors are true, Chuck Bass did indeed break up with Kaelyn Ryan in front of the venue where he had just thrown her a surprise birthday party and directly after the breakup he was spotted leaving with no other than Blair Waldorf herself. Alright I know I said I wanted the old Chuck back, but man he didn't have to be so cruel in going back to his old self. Well for sure Blair is basking in the glow of now having on her arm the most wanted guy on the Upper East Side. After he and Kaelyn started to date and everyone saw his soft side all the girls were after his love and affection and now one girl has him.

After the initial breakup Kaelyn was comforted by Serena outside of the club in Brooklyn and then later helped into a cab. All day Sunday Kaelyn wasn't spotted, but Blair was spotted everywhere with Chuck. Blair was all over him everywhere they were seen, butI do think I am seeing some regret in his eyes, could that be?

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

By late Sunday Night Kaelyn had still been at a loss for thoughts and words. She kept thinking that everything that happened could not be true. After having a fantastic birthday it all went crashing down. She dreaded school on Monday, but no matter what she still had to go and she did. Going to school was torture for Kaelyn because her boyfriend just didn't breakup with her, but he left her for her one enemy in New York and then everyone at school knew about the breakup.

When leaving school Blair and Chuck were standing outside and once Kaelyn was spotted by Blair she would give Kaelyn a smirk and then make out with Chuck right there. Kaelyn did see remorse in Chuck's eyes, but that didn't stop her heart from breaking. Pretty much all week Kaelyn went to school and when she got home she went straight unto her bedroom where she locked herself in there for the rest of the evening with her thoughts, though on Thursday Lily forced Kaelyn out of the room to have dinner with the family.

"So girls you will have to get all packed up tonight." Lily said.

"Packed up?" Kaelyn asked.

"For the Hampton's Donor Weekend. I've been asking you girls to pack all weekend." Lily said.

"Hampton's Donor Weekend?" Kaelyn then asked.

"It's a weekend every two years where every family who donated to the school is invited to the Hamptons for the weekend. All the parents get private room and all the students in double or quad rooms. It's so much fun. It starts Friday Night with a cocktail hour and dinner, then Saturday there are so much things to do. The guys pretty much all go play golf or basketball while us women go to the indoor pool or tennis court or there is always the spa. Its at this huge estate." Serena explained.

"That's why you girls need to be packed because we are leaving tomorrow afternoon to be there settled in and ready for cocktail hour before dinner. Kaelyn you will need a nice outfit for cocktails and dinner. Then you will need to pack a gown for the ball on the last night." Lily explained.

"Alright." Kaelyn said sorrowfully.

"You'll have an awesome time!" Serena said happily. "I guarantee it!"

Once Kaelyn, Serena, and Erik got home from school they were off for The Hamptons for the entire weekend. Kaelyn spent the time in the car listening to her iPod while Serena texted, Erik sat on his laptop and Lily read a book. They all arrived and their bags were taken by attendants to their rooms. When they walked into the main house there was a table set up where they were given their room assignments. Kaelyn and Serena were in the same room and they set off together down the halls of the huge home to their room. When Serena opened the door she at once noticed that they were not placed in a double room, but a quad.

"It's a quad. Normally I get a double with Blair, but I thought you and I would get a double." Serena said.

"Oh well. It's still nice." Kaelyn said as she sat down on a bed. Both girls took the time to rest. Kaelyn was lying on the bed with a book and her iPod when the door opened.

Blair walked into the room rolling her suitcase behind her. Kaelyn turned as she slightly heard someone walk through the door. At the once spotting of Blair, Kaelyn immideiatly sat up on the bed and ripped the iPod buds from her ears.

"Oh hell no!" Kaelyn said.

Blair turned to see Kaelyn glaring at her from the bed. "Oh fantastic, Kaelyn darling such a small wonder to be sharing a room with her."

"Shove that prissy attitude up your ass!" spat Kaelyn.

"What's going on?" asked Serena as she opened the bathroom door and stood there with a curling iron to her hair.

"I've been assigned to this room with you and your wonderful cousin." Blair said happily as she walked over to the empty bed and sat down her things.

"Hell no. You are not staying here." Kaelyn said as she stood up from the bed.

"Oh Kaelyn so dramatic. Just because you weren't good enough in bed for Chuck that he came running back to me. It's ok." Blair said with an evil smirk.

In barely a blink of an eye Kaelyn went after Blair. Serena threw down her curling iron and ran to pull Kaelyn off of Blair. Kaelyn's hands gripped Blair's neck and she handled her like a rag doll. Serena was able to manage getting Kaelyn's hands off Blair's neck. Blair sat gasping for air, but she still smirked at the fact that she was finally able to get a rise out of Kaelyn.

"Bitch!" Blair said once she finally caught her breath.

"I'm not staying here." Kaelyn said at once. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and left the room. She went to the other wing where Lily was staying since her room was a private room. Kaelyn frantically started knocking on the door and the door was opened, but not by Lily, but by Jenny.

"Jenny." Kaelyn said.

"Kaelyn hey." Jenny said. Kaelyn entered the room and Lily was there along with Dan and their dad.

"Kaelyn what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I'm not staying in that room." Kaelyn said at once.

"Don't you have a double with Serena?" Lily asked.

"No a quad and it's with Blair." Kaelyn said at once. "Can I stay here?"

"I just opened up my room to Rufus. There was an extra family spot to they came, but they were out of private parent rooms so they are bringing in an extra bed for him. I'm sorry Kay, but there might be room wherever Jenny is placed." Lily said.

"We'll see." Jenny said.

Kaelyn and Jenny made it to the table where the woman was who had the room assignments. Once Jenny got her assignment she showed Kaelyn at once and then Kaelyn frowned.

"That's my room." Kaelyn said.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked. "So what happened anyways?"

"Blair finally got a rise out of me. If Serena hadn't of been there I might of killed her. I just got so angry with those sly comments. From the first day I met Blair I knew she wasn't the friendly kind and just a total bitch. Living in LA all my life I learned how to spot who to trust and who not to trust." Kaelyn said.

"Well it should be better with me there." Jenny said.

"I'll try it." Kaelyn said reluctantly as the girls walked up the hall and towards the room. When Kaelyn opened the door Serena jumped up at once to make sure Kaelyn didn't attack Blair for the second time. Serena then relaxed as Jenny walked in behind Kaelyn.

"Called in reinforcements, huh?" Blair asked Kaelyn.

Kaelyn did her absolute best to ignore her and just walked over to the bed she had claimed when she first arrived. Jenny simply did a very small wave and just followed Kaelyn and set up at the bed right next to Kaelyn's. Kaelyn pulled her book back out and started to read, but Blair then made it impossible for her or anyone to concentrate by making incredibly annoying popping noises with her mouth. Without a word Kaelyn glanced at Jenny and then to Serena who just shrugged. The popping continued and then got louder and more obnoxious.

"Chill it!" growled Kaelyn from behind her book, but Blair just continued to flip through a magazine and make the noises. "I said, Chill it!"

Still after a second warning from Kaelyn, Blair just continued to make the noises.

"Hey, Blair." Serena started. "Can you please stop making the noises they are a bit distracting."

"Finally someone asked nicely." Blair said and at once ceased from making the popping noises.

Kaelyn rolled her eyes and continued to read. After finishing a chapter Kaelyn pulled her out sketch book and started to work on some designs that had been floating around in her mind.

"I just got a text from Dan. I will be back in a few minutes." Serena said as she finally got up from her bed. She looked around to make sure that things had calmed down before leaving the 3 other girls in the room.

"Hey Jenny. I've got a few new ones." Kaelyn said.

Jenny then lifted from the bed where she had been working on an essay for school and walked over to the bed where Kaelyn was and sat down.

"These are amazing." Jenny said as Kaelyn flipped through the pages.

"While gone I showed my Aunt Yvette a few of yours and she loved them. She said this summer we will launch the domestic line and she would love to have a few of your designs." Kaelyn said happily.

"That sounds amazing." Jenny said.

"Could you two stop bickering I'm trying to read!" Blair said commandingly.

"Then leave." Kaelyn said.

"I will." Blair said as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey hun, I'm in room 19A how about you come and get me?"

Kaelyn and Jenny didn't pay attention to her phone call because they had gone back to looking through the sketch book and discussing the fashion line. There was a knock on the door. Kaelyn got up from the bed and opened the door to revel Chuck standing there. Kaelyn didn't know what to say. She didn't think he would by there and then she thought about it and wondered why he wouldn't be there. She cursed herself for not refusing to come along. She stood there looking in his eyes for a moment. For some reason she still saw the glow of love in his eyes and she longed to be his again. After those few seconds she snapped herself back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" Kaelyn asked.

"He is here for me. You asked me to leave and so I am with my boyfriend. I will be a lot safer in his arms after you tried to kill me earlier." Blair said as she rushed to the door. She then planted a kiss on Chuck's lips. "Come one sweetie. Let's chill by the pool before cocktails." She said. At once Blair shut the door while Kaelyn stood there dumbstruck and still at a loss for any words.

"To think for just one second that he was here for me." Kaelyn said. She drug herself back to the bed and sat looking down at the ground. Tears had begun to fall on her lap.

"Hey. It's going to be ok." Jenny said. "Sometimes things just don't work out for everyone."

"I know, but I love him so much and I don't know for him to break my heart like that and all for Blair of all people." Kaelyn quickly did her best to wipe away the tears that still refused to stop flowing. "After it all I feel so supid."

"Don't. He is a jerk, but there is someone out there who will totally be that one." Jenny said happily.

"I hope." Kaelyn said. Kaelyn then stood and wiped her eyes again. "Well cocktails are soon so we better get ready."

Kaelyn and Jenny were pretty much almost ready when Serena came back to the room to get ready and by the time the three of them were ready to leave Blair was just returning. Kaelyn and Jenny left Serena with Blair and walked down to where the schedule said the cocktails would be served. This place actually had a lake inside where the cocktail hour was being held. Kaelyn and Jenny found a small table next to the lake where they sat. Jenny watched as the parents and some of the other students socialized. Kaelyn watched as the small fish swam around in the water.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" whispered a voice in Kaelyn's ear. She quickly turned and her face was only about an inch away from Chuck's. She longed to kiss him, but resisted the temptation.

"I don't know." Kaelyn said as she did her bed to not look into his sharp blue eyes.

"Please, Blair isn't here yet and I need to speak to you." Chuck said with demand hinted in his voice.

Kaelyn stood from the chair, which she was sitting. "I'll be back Jenny." She said.

She then followed Chuck to a corner where the lake continued it way out of the room. Kaelyn looked behind her and then turned to him. "What?" she asked. "Want to break my heart even more?"

"Kay. I don't even know where to start." Chuck began, "But I need to let you know I still love you. I love you so much and in so many ways. I just want to be able to show you that."

"You want to show me you love me, huh?" Kaelyn asked appalled.

"Yes." He said.

"You want to show me you love me and you are walking all over here and back home with Blair on your arm and making out with her every chance you get and doing God knows what with her behind closed doors, but yet you want to show me you love me?" Kaelyn looked in his eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt like she wasn't hearing him right.

"Kay-Kay." Chuck started.

"Don't call me that. I am Kaelyn to you." Kaelyn spat.

"Kaelyn." He then began. "I love you and I only did what I do to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kaelyn asked with laughter in her voice. "You did far from protecting me. I don't know how much you lied to me in frankly I don't care to know how much. I just want to be left alone. You broke my heart and you are not making this easy for me at all. I can't believe you."

Kaelyn then turned to walk away and Chuck grabbed her by the arm. Kaelyn took a swing and pushed him with all her might. Chuck then stumbled and fell right into the inside man-made lake. Everyone in the cocktail room turned to see him in the water and Kaelyn storming away. Just as this all happened Serena and Blair walked into the room. Blair ran to Chuck's aid as he pulled himself from the lake.

"Oh sweetheart let me help you." Blair said as she leaned over the water's edge.

Kaelyn made a B-Line right for a door. She didn't care where the door went as long as she was out of the room. Kaelyn then felt the cold air hit her face. She opened her eyes to find herself in an outdoor garden. She heard rushed footsteps behind her and then a voice along with them.

"Miss, Miss are you ok?" the voice called.

"Fine, just fine." Kaelyn said not looking in the direction of the voice. She heard an accent in the voice and from what she heard it was most likely a Brit accent.

"Are you sure?" the voice then asked. Kaelyn turned and there was a gorgeous man behind her. He was at least 6 foot with messy dirty blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that the moonlight hit just perfectly. He had a nice build from what Kaelyn could see after all he was in a full suit.

"I think. I'm just a bit light-headed." Kaelyn said as she felt all her emotions hit her at once and all her energy drained from her body. The whole thing with Chuck had happened so fast that she didn't take anytime to think or process everything, but she just reacted with all her might and rushed out as fast as she could.

"Here let me help you." The guy said. He helped her over to a small bench over by a beautiful rose bush.

"Thanks so much." Kaelyn said.

"I saw that guy grab you and you run. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The guy said.

"I'm William by the way. William Wittenford. My parents own the estate. They are huge donors towards the school in New York. No doubt you are a student." He said.

"Yes." Kaelyn said. "I haven't seen you at the school."

"No, I attend school back home in England. We are originally from there and my parents both went to this boarding school so they sent me there. I very seldom get to come to the event, but I just so happened to be in town." William explained.

"If your parents went to school in England then why do they sponsor Constance here in New York?" Kaelyn asked.

"They are very huge on education and they sponsor schools all over the world, but with their work with Constance and my school they are actually sister schools by way of my parents." William said.

"That's wonderful." Kaelyn said. For the first time her mind was finally off her break-up with Chuck. William seemed to be a knight in shinning armor there to sweep her off her feet and in a wonderfully dashing way.

"I think it may be time for dinner." William said.

All Kaelyn could do was nod. William like a gentleman took her by the hand and lead her into the main ballroom where there were several round tables. She spotted Jenny waving to her from a table. Sadly also at the table was Chuck and Blair, but there was also Serena, Dan, and Erik. There were two more spots at the table. When they approached the table William like the true Englishman he was pulled out Kaelyn's chair for her to be seated. She smiled and said her thanks. William then took the seat next to her.

"Who's the friend Kaelyn?" Blair asked.

"Everyone this is William his parents own the estate." Kaelyn said. "William these are my cousins Serena and Erik. There is also Serena's boyfriend Dan and his sister Jenny and those two over there are just Blair and Chuck."

"Hello." Everyone, but Blair said in unison.

"Charmed." Blair said after everyone. Kaelyn just rolled her eyes.

"Kaelyn, that's a beautiful name." William said.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said happily. Kaelyn glanced at Chuck who had obviously changed into something a bit more dry, but who was throwing William some pretty evil looks. William though didn't seem to notice as he and Dan started having a conversation.

"Hot." Mouthed Jenny to Kaelyn who managed a small giggle. Chuck at once excused himself from the table. After a little while when it was obvious that Chuck wasn't going to return Blair left the table as well.

"There is a meteor shower tonight. Kaelyn would you are to join me in the observatory to see it?" William asked.

"There is an observatory here?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yes. It's quite marvelous." William said.

"I'd love to join you." Kaelyn said.

"Well then meet me in the foyer at half 12." William said.

"Half 12?" questioned Kaelyn.

"12:30." William said.

"Oh, duh it was like right there in my face." Kaelyn said with a laugh. "Yes of course."

"It's a date. See you then." William said. "If you would excuse me I see my mother waving to me. I will see you tonight at 12:30 and for the rest of your it was a wonder meeting you all." William then stood and left the table.

"It's a date." Jenny said as she mocked William in a fake British accent.

"Shut up." Kaelyn said with a laugh.

After desert all the girls headed back to their room. By 12:25 everyone was fast asleep even Blair who with her prissy self laid there with an eye mask on and snoring with her mouth open. Kaelyn had the temptation to put shaving cream or something in Blair's mouth, but resisted. She hugged a warm coat around her as she slipped out of the room and down the hall. The foyer was empty and dimly lit when Kaelyn arrived. She looked at her cell phone and the time read 12:35. She stood there thinking he might have stood her up, but then only a moment later she heard footsteps. She turned to see William walking up to her.

"Sorry I was late." William said at once.

"No it's ok." Kaelyn said.

"Well the n off to the obseveatory." William said as he took Kaelyn's hand and laced his fingers with hers. He led her through the room with the lake and out the door that Kaelyn had rushed out before and then out to the garden. They followed a path in the garden until they reached a dome shaped building that Kaelyn had saw earlier, but with the beautiful garden she had just assumed it was a greenhouse. Inside it was warm and you could see the sky perfectly. There was a spot in the middle set up with a table that had a single candle and a single rose in a vase. There was a bottle of champagne and a picnic basket.

"It was short notice, but I managed to get us something together." William said. "The rose is for you."

Kaelyn smiled and tried not to blush. "Thank you. This is beautiful and just wonderful."

"It's the least I could do on such short notice of meeting a very darling woman as yourself." He said. Kaelyn took a seat on the blanket that was laid out for them. William joined her with the picnic basket and the champagne. Out of the basket he pulled two flutes and a plate of fresh strawberries. He poured Kaelyn a glass and then himself one. They both slipped the champagne as they watched the stars shoot across the sky.

"This is so beautiful." Kaelyn said as she watched the stars. She turned to William and smiled. William had been starring at her for a while, while Kaelyn watched the stars. William inched closer and began to kiss Kaelyn. Kaelyn closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment, but something hit her hard inside and it was how much she loved Chuck.

"Something wrong?" William asked and he broke the kiss.

Kaelyn took a deep breath, but then forced a smile. "No, nothing" she lied.

William then continued to kiss her. Kaelyn tried to throw away her worries, but over and over it kept hitting her that she was still in love with Chuck and no matter how much she kissed William that love and pain wasn't going to leave her quickly. Kaelyn wrapped an arm around William's neck and placed her other hand on his chest as she deepened the kiss that broke her heart even more.

**A/N**: Well, Well. That was my longest chapter yet.

So Kaelyn has found a rebound romance in the dashing Brit William, but she is still in love with Chuck. Well then we will continue this in the next chapter.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_**! And REVIEW!**


	14. Hamptons Weekend: Pt 2 of 3

A/N: Thanks again to **singdance **and** lessthenperfect** for the REVIEWS.

EXTRA NOTE: For all of those who read _**New Beginnings**_ it will be returning very soon!

**Chapter 14** –

The sun was bright and shinning in Kaelyn's eyes as she opened them. She closed them back immediately and then slowly opened them to adjust to the light. She then yawned and turned her head to notice she was still on the blanket from the night before in the observatory. William was next to her with his arms around her. Kaelyn wiggled from his arms and he barely moved. She noticed he was a pretty deep sleeper unlike Chuck who was a pretty light sleeper. Kaelyn then stood and straightened out her clothing before leaving out of the observatory and out into the garden. She walked along the path and towards the main house. She entered to find tables with people already sitting at him. From across the room Lily waved and Kaelyn walked her way.

"Good Morning Kaelyn. At least you are awake, it looks like Serena is going to miss breakfast." Lily said.

"Umm yeah she is." Kaelyn said as if she had woken up early on purpose for breakfast. She took a seat across from Lily and filled a plate with fruit and a croissant. Kaelyn sat there eating as the room slowly began to empty. Lily was approached by Eleanor and both women left together. Kaelyn sat the table alone finishing her breakfast as the room completely emptied.

"Looks like I missed breakfast." Said a voice. Kaelyn noticed the voice to belong to Chuck.

"What do you want?" Kaelyn simply asked not turning towards him.

"I want to tell you I love you." He said

"Funny." Kaelyn said as she continued to eat her fruit.

"So who is this William guy?" Chuck asked.

"A nice guy." Kaelyn said. "I don't see why I need to answer to you on that though." Kaelyn then said as she stood from her seat and began to walk towards the exit that went to the foyer.

"A nice guy?" Chuck asked.

Kaelyn just nodded in response as she continued to walk.

Chuck walked fast enough to catch up with her he then grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. Kaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before coming to a realization in her head and pushing him away.

"Stop it." Kaelyn said as she lifted herself from her chair.

"Kay I miss you, but I can't be with you." Chuck said.

"Why?" Kaelyn asked.

"Because I told you I'm trying to protect you because I love you." He said.

"Just leave me alone Chuck. Don't touch me and don't talk to me. I don't need you hurting me more than you already are." Kaelyn said as she walked out of the room and into the foyer and then down the hall to her room. She opened the door and was ready to just take a relaxing shower. Serena was sitting on her bed when Kaelyn entered the room and Jenny was also sitting on her own bed. Kaelyn could hear the shower on and knew Blair was in there so she went and sat on her own bed.

"So last night must have been good." Jenny said.

"He's nice." Kaelyn said.

"Just nice. You were gone all night." Serena said.

"Yes I was. We fell asleep in the observatory." Kaelyn said as she walked to the closet and pulled out a long dress to wear for the day.

"So you had fun?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I did." Kaelyn said.

The door to the bathroom opened and Blair walked out wrapped in a towel. Without a single word to Blair Kaelyn grabbed her shampoo from the nightstand and went into the bathroom to shower. Kaelyn had filled her head with suds and she started to rinse her hair and when she opened her eyes she looked at the floor of the shower and she noticed something unusual.

The bottom of the tub was filled with blue colored suds and water. She quickly finished washing out the suds and jumped out the shower to look in the mirror and to see her hair was a bright shade of blue.

"That whore." Growled Kaelyn aloud. She wrapped a towel around her waist and walked out of the bathroom where Jenny and Serena both starred at her with their hands over their mouths.

"Your hair." Jenny said.

"I know. Where the hell is Blair?" growled Kaelyn in a rage.

"She just left." Serena said. "Why?"

"Why, Why?" asked Kaelyn obnoxiously. "She put blue dye in my shampoo!"

"Come on Blair wouldn't?" Serena started.

"Who else would?" Kaelyn asked.

"No one." Serena said as she admitted that Blair would in fact put dye in Kaelyn's shampoo.

"She insists on making my life a living hell, but she isn't going to get a rise out of me now. I am going to work this blue hair." And with that Kaelyn walked into the bathroom and continued her shower. She came out of the bathroom dressed and with her blue hair in a bun.

"You seriously are going to spend the day with blue hair?" Serena asked.

"Yes I am." Kaelyn said as she picked up her purse and walked out of the room with Jenny.

The girls walked down the hall and into the lounge where they had list of activities to do for the day. Kaelyn grabbed a schedule and sat down on a couch to look through. Mostly everything on the list was quite unappealing to Kaelyn. She looked up and saw William walking towards her. He waved and sat down next to her where he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What's up with your hair?" he asked.

"I thought I'd go with something new." Kaelyn said with a smile. "Nothing on this list really sounds that good."

"How about horseback riding?" William said.

"That's not on the list." Jenny said.

"But there are horses. How about I take you girls to the stables?" William said.

"That sounds fun." Kaelyn said.

"Jenny hey." Said another freshman girl who walked up to them.

"Hey Sarah." Jenny said.

"We've got choir practice almost all day today. We are supposed to sing tomorrow morning at the farewell breakfast." Sarah said.

"Ugh, Seriously?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Oh well no horseback for me." Jenny said.

"Well we will see you later then." Kaelyn said.

"Alright bye." Jenny said as she stood and left with Sarah.

"It looks like it will just be us two." William said.

"Looks like it." Kaelyn said. "So let me go change."

"I will be waiting right here." William said.

"Sounds good." Kaelyn said as she stood and walked out of the lounge and towards her room. At once she heard a gasp and turned to see Lily walking up to her.

"Kaelyn what on earth did you do to your hair?" Lily asked.

"I wanted a little change." Kaelyn said.

"It's quite a change." Lily said. "Ugh, your beautiful blonde hair. Blue."

"Yeah it wasn't my first idea, but it works in a strange way." Kaelyn said happily before making her way down the hall with a smile on her face as she passed Blair who had a look of surprise on her face to the fact that Kaelyn didn't confront or attack her at the fact that she had helped in the dying of Kaelyn's hair. Kaelyn made her way into the room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a vintage tshirt. She changed and then made her way back to William in the lounge.

"You look great." William said as he stood from the couch and greeted Kaelyn with a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he took Kaelyn by the hand and as she made her way with William out of the room she saw Chuck looking at them with disgust on his face. Kaelyn's heart broke as she looked into his eyes. She quickly took her eyes from his and followed William to the front of the house where a golf cart waited for them.

"I made a few calls and it all should be ready." William said with a simple wink.

After a few minutes they arrived at a set of stables. William and Kaelyn both got out of the cart. William led her inside. Back home in California her mom had a small ranch off of I-5 and Kaelyn had a horse named Sasha, but when Kaelyn was 13 her parents sold the Ranch along with all the horses. William walked her into the stables where a trainer/ranch hand was standing with two horses ready for William and Kaelyn. When they walked outside William was going to show Kaelyn how to get on the horse and ride, but before he could do anything Kaelyn was already on the horse and had started to gallop across the grass. William caught up with Kaelyn and stopped.

"You ride?" he asked.

"Yeah, I learned when I was 4. I was on the equestrian team back in Cali until I was like 10." Kaelyn said as she hopped a log that was in the middle of the grass.

"Well then let's go." William said.

They rode for about 20 minutes and William led her to a lake where there was a picnic waiting for them by the water. Kaelyn smiled as she got off the horse and walked towards the blanket with William. Lunch was wonderful with sandwiches, fruit, and champagne. Kaelyn watched the swans in the lake as William kissed her neck. Hey then laid her down on the blanket and kissed her full on the mouth as he ran his hand up her top. Kaelyn quickly sat up.

"Problem?" William asked.

"Yeah. I've gotta get back." Kaelyn said.

"Back where?" William asked.

"To the main house." Kaelyn said as she stood and started walking back to the horse. William followed. They then made it back to the stables and into the golf cart where William drove her back to the main house. Kaelyn was silent the whole way back to the house. When she was out by the lake with William the only person she could think of was Chuck and she felt wrong being with William. They then made it to the house and William turned off the cart and turned to Kaelyn.

"So was there a major problem?" William asked.

"Yes, I can't be with you William. I am in love with someone and I just feel so wrong being with you or anyone else that is not him with me being in love with him." She said looking out at the front of the house.

"That Chuck guy right?" William asked. Kaelyn was silent. "Yes, I saw it in your eyes and in his. All I can say is when you love someone you will do whatever it takes to be with them."

"Thanks for understanding." Kaelyn said.

"Always. We are friends are we not?" he asked.

"We of course are. Well I am going to find him." Kaelyn said as she got out of the cart and jogged into the house. She looked all around the house and even had William then take her to the golf course and then to the basketball court. The first person she spotted at the court was Nate who she assumed just got there that day since he hadn't come earlier like everyone else.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kaelyn asked as she hugged Nate.

"I'm good." Nate said.

"So have you seen Chuck around? I am looking for him." She said as she glanced at all the guys at the court.

"I saw him when I got here and he said he was going home." Nate said.

"Going home?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said. As she sat in the golf cart back to the house tears began to form in her eyes. She sat looking out at the scenery as it passed. Once back to the house she went back to the room, which was empty. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chuck. Every time she dialed she got his voicemail. Each time she got his voicemail hearing his voice broke her heart. Finally after about 10 times she left a message.

"Hey Chuck, I've been calling you. I need to talk to you. I love you. I need you. Please call me back when you get this. Please." Kaelyn then hung up the phone and started to bawl into her pillow.

A/N: Sorry it took me a small while to update, but hey its here. Remember to REVIEW!


	15. Hamptons Weekend: Pt 3 of 3

A/N: Thanks **singdance** for the continuous reviews they are awesome and help keep me going with the story.

Chapter 15 –

"Kaeyln, Kaelyn!" Kaelyn opened her eyes to see Serena standing over her bed in her evening gown. Kaelyn sat up and wiped her eyes. Her eyes were surrounded by the running of her eyeliner from an afternoon of crying.

"Hey." Kaelyn groggily said.

"It's time to be getting ready for the ball." Serena said.

"Seriously, I must have slept the whole day. Let me get up." Kaelyn said as she slipped ot of the bed.

"You look like you had a rough day." Serena said.

Kaelyn grabbed her purse and pulled out her compact. Her face was stained from her eyeliner and her eyes were bright red from all the crying she had done. Kaelyn let out a breath and put her mirror back.

"Yeah a bit." Kaelyn said. "Well let me get ready."

Kaelyn showered and dresses. After washing her hair a few times the dye finally washed out. She dressed in her silver gown and walked out into the room where Jenny was in a Serena were waiting. Serena handed Kaelyn a mask.

"What's this for?" Kaelyn asked.

"Surprise, it's a masquerade Ball." Jenny said. "They say it was a last minute thing and they brought all these masks."

"Alright." Kaelyn said as she put the mask on.

All the girls walked to the ballroom where most of the guests were already there. Kaelyn kept to the side. Serena lifted her mask for Dan to find her and he did. Jenny went off with a group of other girls. Kaelyn kept her mask on and stood along by a pillar where she watched people dance and talk in corners. With everything she wanted to leave, but she kept having to talk herself into staying.

"He beautiful." Whispered a voice in Kaelyn's ear. She turned and the person lifted off their mask and it was Chuck. "I got your messaged when I was on the way home and I had the driver turn around and bring me right back here." He then put his mask back on.

"Thank you." Kaelyn said happily as she wrapped her arms around him. "Can we find somewhere private?"

"Of course, we must keep out masks on though, Blair thinks I'm back in the city." Chuck said as he took Kaelyn by the hand. They walked out of the ballroom and past Blair who stood alone in the foyer looking disappointed. Kaelyn couldn't help, but smile as they made their way up the hall and to a room.

"I love you." Kaelyn said as she took off her mask.

"Kaelyn I did everything to protect you." He said.

"From what?" Kaelyn asked.

"You remember when you came home from your Aunt's and you told me about your dad?" he began. Kaleyn nodded. "Well Blair overheard and threatened to turn you in as aiding a fugitive and being an accessory to a murder."

"What?" Kaelyn asked.

"I know. She was going to turn you in if I didn't break up with you. It hurt so much to hurt you." He said.

"You don't even know how much it hurt." Kaelyn said with a slight laugh.

"I'd never hurt you on purpose." He said as he kissed her passionately.

"We are going to fix this." Kaelyn said happily s she kissed him back with fierce passion.

-

Chuck awoke out of a deep sleep in his bed. He hadn't been home for long, but the entire time all he could think of was Kaelyn. He wondered if she had actually moved on with that William guy and would he be ever to win Kaelyn's heart back after everything he had did to her, but he was somehow going to have to get rid of Blair or convince her not to turn Kaelyn in, but that was going to be a hard one.

-

Kaelyn walked alone towards the ballroom. She had woken up late and no one had woken her up, but when she woke up the state her face was in she wasn't surprised that no one had woken her up. She walked through the quiet halls, but the closer she got to the ballroom the louder it go. She could hear the chatting voices and the lively music. She walked into the ballroom where everyone was either dancing or caught up in a conversation.

"Kaelyn hi." William said as he walked up to her.

"Hi William." She said. She looked and saw Serena and Jenny wave at her from across the room. She waved back.

"I thought you might not come." William said.

"Yeah I overslept." Kaelyn said. "But my Aunt would kill me if I didn't come. Luckily my dress is blue to match my blue hair." She laughed.

"True, true. So I was telling my parents about how remarkable you were and they got you a full ride scholarship to my school in England and they would like you to attend. They got your school records and they were very impressed with you." He said.

"So the St. Jacobs Prep Academy are extending an invitation to you."

"Really?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yes and I remember you talking about working in broadcasting and the school has a great internship in London for broadcasting." William said.

"I will ask my Aunt Lily, but I think it's great!" Kaelyn said.

"No worries my parents and the headmaster of the school have already met with her and she said it's all up to you." William said.

"Well then I totally accept." Kaelyn said. "I need to start over. I didn't get the best start when I moved to New York."

"Great, I know you will have a great time at the school." William said.

"Thanks so much, I will catch you later." Kaelyn said as she set off through the crowed to find Lily who sat at a table with Eleanor Waldorf and Rufus Humphrey.

"Aunt Lily, I guess I am going to London." Kaelyn said happily.

"So you accepted!" Lily said happily. "I know you will have a great time there and it's a good place for you."

"Yeah." Kaelyn said.

"So you're leaving us, how sad." Blair said as she walked up to the table.

"Yes I am. I know you will be happy." Kaleyn said with a smirk. "Oh yes and thanks for helping with my hair makeover I think blue really works."

"Charmed." Blair said before walking away looking quite disappointed.

A/N: I know its pretty short…eh, but I didn't have anymore for this chapter.


	16. A Text Message

A/N: Thanks as always to **singdance** for the REVIEW. So this story has officially become my longest story in not just chapters, but words and I am very proud of my story and of myself for of course writing it. Thanks for the support. There will only be about one ore two more chapter and then I decided that I will continue on with a sequel because well I am a sequel freak and I just love them. The Sequel will be titled _**Learning to Breathe**_.

Chapter 16 –

Kaelyn sat on her bed packing away the last of her things. She then stood and zipped up her suitcase and looked around her empty room. All of her things were now packed in boxes and suitcases ready for her to leave. She went in the closest to make sure she had gotten everything and she pulled out a shoe box. She opened the box to see it was full of pictures. The first picture on top was of her and Chuck. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell and hit the picture. She wiped the tear away and went through the box. There were pictures of her and Serena, other with Erik, Jenny, Dan, Nate, and her Aunt Lily. A few of the pictures actually had Blair in them. She dug deeper into the box and there were some of her and her parents. Her favorite was from her 13 birthday of her and her mom. She stuffed all the pictures into the box at once and put the lid back on. She opened a box and stuck the shoe box inside. As she closed the box Serena walked into the room.

"So you're really leaving?" Serena asked.

"Guess so." Kaelyn said sitting on her bed. "Guess so."

"Don't, you're just running away and that's not the answer." Serena said.

"I'm not running." Kaelyn said at once.

"You are. Kaelyn I ran. It's the easiest thing to do. I understand. You are confused and there is so much pain, but running just leaves things the way they are." Serena put her arm around her cousin who was now in tears.

"I've got to run." Kaelyn said. "I came on horrible terms and with an attempt to put those terms away I made mistakes and I just want to go somewhere on good terms and start over happily."

"You can't start happy if you aren't happy." Serena said.

"I will be." Kaelyn said.

"Well since you leave tomorrow morning I thought we can go out tonight for your last night here." Serena said.

"Alright." Kaelyn said. "Thanks. I've appreciated everything you've done for me."

"You're my cousin and my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Serena said.

The girls met up with some of the others including Dan, Jenny, Erik, and Nate. They boarded into a limo and they were all off to celebrate Kaelyn's last day in New York and they were going to do it with style. Kaelyn smiled as her friends all sought out to make sure her last night there was a happy one no matter the circumstances she was leaving under. Kaelyn felt her cell phone vibrate and she pulled it out to show she had a text message and it was from no other than Chuck.

_I got your message, but was afraid to call you back. I hear you're leaving to London tomorrow. I'm sorry for everything I put you through while you were hear. I am from the bottom of my heart. I love you and I think I always will._

Kaelyn looked at the message and tears began to fill in her eyes. One of her friends called her name. Kaelyn deleted the message and put the phone back in her pocket. She smiled and wiped her eyes to wipe the tears away. She wasn't going to cry for any reason because she was going to start over and do it with pride and integrity. She held so much love for him in her heart and he misused her love and broke her already fragile heart into a million pieces and Kaelyn knew better than to go crawling back. She was going to be a brave and grown up woman and leave it all behind. She was going to leave New York behind her and for good. Serena handed Kaelyn a drink and everyone raised their glasses.

"To Kaelyn." Serena said.

"To Kaelyn!" everyone cheered after.

A/N: So yeah it was very short and the next and last chapter will also be quite short.


	17. Leaving it all behind

A/N: Well this is the last chapter, but don't fear the story will continue with its sequel **Learning to Breathe**.

Thanks to all who reviewed and read. I hope you all continue in this journey.

Chapter 17 –

Kaelyn had arrived at the airport about 4 hours early for her flight. Going through security was a breeze and she made it to her gate easily. She sat in a chair watching planes land and take off. Just knowing that she was going to be on a plane and out of this place was intriguing yet nerve-racking for Kaleyn. When she first arrived in New York she assumed she would be there for a long time, but not just for a few months. She was now going to London, England where she would start in the middle of a school year will people she didn't know, but she did learn to not make the mistakes she had made.

When someone gives you a warning you take it was the main message she kept in her mind. On her first day in New York she met Chuck and let his charm sweep her off her feet and she had been warned by Serena not to even try, but she ignored it all and didn't even listen. She went on and followed her heart and not her brain and there she was sitting in an airport with a broken heart and getting ready to board a plane to leave all her pains behind. She had seen many romance movies where the girl is ready to leave it all behind and right before she boards the plane, bus, or even train the guy rushes in and tells her how much he loves her and doesn't want her to leave and then they live "Happily Ever After".

Sitting at the gate she sat with her eyes closes and every time she heard a man's voice she would jump and open her eyes hoping that Chuck was the guy and she was the leaving girl and he would sweep her off her feet and ask her not to leave, but this wasn't going to be it. She felt, but there was only hope to hold in her heart.

"Pre-Boarding for United Airlines Flight 768 to London has started. If you are disabled or have small children you may board now." Was announced over the loudspeaker.

Kaelyn knew it wasn't long before she was to get on the plane and leave it all behind. Her entire life she had started in New York City with her cousins and her new friends and the guy she thought would love her forever and would always be there for her.

"First Class for United Airlines Flight 768 to London has now started." Was then announced.

Kaelyn went to stand to board, but sat back on in her chair. She was holding out hope that he would actually come for her that he would be there. Something told her to not even board the flight and leave the airport and find him to tell him that she wanted to be with him forever that she didn't care about Blair and that she only loved him and that Blair could piss off. She wanted him only for her heart and no one else. She had seen all the love in his eyes and she wanted every bit of love for him and from him.

"Last call for United Airlines Flight 768 to London." Was then announced.

Kaelyn looked down the hall hoping to see Chuck running up to the gate and for him to take her in his arms, but he never came. She stood from her chair and walked to the flight attendant. She handed her the ticket and she walked down the gate's hall to the plane. She took her seat in First Class and fastened her seat belt. She looked out the window and ignored the whole safety speech by the flight attendants. The plane rode up the runway and took off. As the plane rose into the air tears fell down Kaelyn's cheeks. He hadn't come for her. He didn't want her at all. Her heart then broke again as she bawled into her plane pillow. Kaelyn wiped her eyes and sat back in her seat. It was time to start her new life and she was going to start it without the man that she truly knew she loved.

-

Chuck rushed into the airport and to the United Airlines desk. The old woman at the desk was going very slow at checking in the people in line. He glanced at the screen to see that United Airlines Flight 768 to London was now boarding. He was fidgety as he wanted for the woman to finish the people in front of him.

"Welcome to United, how may I help?" the woman said.

"I need a ticket for Flight 768 to London." He said quickly.

"The are no more seats on that flight." The woman said.

"In first class, no where?" he asked.

"No where." She said. "It's also boarding now and I doubt they would let in any late check-ins." The woman then said.

"What's boarding nearest?" Chuck asked.

"We have a flight that is not sold out leaving for Tokyo." The woman said.

"I need one ticket." Chuck said.

"Alright I need your passport and another ID and that will be $1,920." The woman said.

Chuck shoved his passport, ID, and credit card at the woman.

"Any baggage to check?" the woman asked.

"No, No." Chuck said.

Once the woman handed him the ticket he ran to the security and cut a few people in line. He threw off his shoes and hurried through as fast he could. He ran through the gates to find the gate where Kaelyn's flight was taking off from. He ran as fast as he could. He jumped over a few luggage's as he made his way. He continued down to the gate where a flight attendant was closing the door.

"Sorry boarding has finished." The attendant said.

"I need to get on that plane. The girl I love is on there. I need to tell her." He said.

"I'm sorry, but boarding has finished and they have just closed the doors to the plane." She said as she walked away.

Chuck then went to the door where he stood and watched as the plane removed itself from the gate and went to make it's way up the runway. He has lost her for good. He knew it inside that he was never going to be able to get her back. Something inside him hoped that she wasn't going to board the plane, but he knew that it was all his fault. He was the one who had broken her heart and he knew that he had lost his time to make it right.

A/N: Well that was the last chapter. I will have _**Learning to Breathe**_ up very soon.


End file.
